


"the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly"

by rhythmandbeat



Series: the galaxy that i'll offer just for you [3]
Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M, one shots and vomited words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmandbeat/pseuds/rhythmandbeat
Summary: for woojin and woong and the 1000 words (more or less)ONE SHOTS!





	1. "of ghosts and of being scared"

**Author's Note:**

> hello 2wooists!  
> i'm going to TRY to post 1000 words (more or less) for woojin and woong. i'll be accepting prompts on my cc and dms, as well if you want me to (i apologize in advanced if they are lame) !!
> 
>  
> 
> FOR nish!!  
> first prompt: au wherein 2woo watched a scary movie to overcome woong's fear of ghosts. woojin thought woong was okay until he climbs to his bed in a blanket burrito and asks if they could sleep together.
> 
> nish, i'm sorry this turned out a failure but i love you so don't hate on me

 

 

This is the first time AB6IX are going to have a rest after a hectic schedules for their 'Breathe' promotions. It's not like Jeon Woong is ungrateful for all the things he's experiencing with the rest of the members. In fact, he's never been _this_ grateful all his life. But as a human being, he also experiences being tired.

 

 

On the rare occasion of their rest day, Park Woojin, the noisiest and most annoying (in the best way, Woong adds) person comes right in their shared room with the shit-eating smirk on his face that almost sets Woong tumbling in his bed (not because _the goddamn snaggletooth_ is too cute for his heart, of course not) because Woong doesn't like that smirk right now.

 

 

“Remember when you talked about being scared of ghosts?” He asks in lieu of greeting. Woojin hops to get his laptop and the elder watches as the other enthusiastically readies the movie he's been intending to watch for a long time. After some minutes, Woojin runs to his bed and says, “Tadaa!”

 

 

Woong's scream echoes inside the room as he tries to cover his eyes. The latter only shakes his head and squeezes himself to the comfort of his blankets. Woong can't help but move nearer the white wall.

 

 

“Don't tell me that you're scare of it, hyung?” Woojin chides at him.

 

 

Being a competitive Libra who does not accept defeat, he buries himself into his comfortable blankets and mutters, “Huh, you wish!”

 

 

The movie begins and Woong shudders as everything seems too eerie and quiet for his liking. He tries not to get scared but it's hard when all he sees are black, black, black and Woojin. When a scary scene appears, he jumps and hears a snort from the younger.

 

“Are you sure you're okay, hyung?” There is now worry in his eyes when he looks at him.

 

The elder shrugs it off and points back at the screen. “I need to overcome this fear for ghosts.” He tells as if it's a mantra and that tomorrow he won't be scared anymore. He would overcome this fear. He would try so hard to not get scared of ghosts anymore so he decides to give the younger a reassuring smile which Woong thinks is just a constipated face that makes the younger resume on watching the movie.

 

 

When the movie resumes, there is something that he realizes. Woong pauses and stares at the man beside him. He, whose hair color is fading, lies beside him, eyes too focused on the screen. He who scrunches his nose every time there's some screaming and scary happenings on the screen. There's something about the younger that makes him feel special especially when he sees the younger's biceps flexing because he's gripping hard on the blanket he has with him. He watches in admiration how Woojin, despite of the busy schedules, has chosen the time to spend his day off together with him.

 

 

He doesn't realize that Woojin has taken his eyes off the movie and is also looking back at him. Once he does, he tries so hard to fake it as him rubbing his eyes then peeks back at the movie.

 

 

 

Woojin calls a night after watching “It” and turns off the light in their room. _This shouldn't be scary_ , he prods himself with the thought that not a clown would be showing up under his bed. But when he closes his eyes, there is nothing that he thinks of except the colorful hair and make up and the creepy smile that makes him shudder.

 

 

 _You're brave,_ Woong convinces himself as he stands up from his bed wrapped like a burrito in his blanket and pads his feet towards the bed of the younger. Woojin looks up from his phone who breaks into a gentle smile as he moves to give space to him.

 

 

“I thought you're not scared.” He says softly as Woong adjusts himself to fit right under Woojin's chin and buries himself to the smell of strawberries and coconut.

 

 

“I'm not, really.” He says, gripping the front black shirt of the younger.

 

 

Woojin, who is the definition of pure, pulls his face upwards to meet his gaze. There is something soft that makes Woong's heartbeat's rate increases more than the scary movie they have just watched that he, himself, cannot point exactly what.

 

 

“There is nothing to be scared of, Woongie hyung.” He tells him. The heart on his cheeks spread all over his body the way Woojin's voice is deep and husky. The way Woojin looks at him --- _really looks at him_ \--- intimately and nice. “I will always protect you from everything, I promise that to you.”

 

 

Woong nods in reply and continues to bury himself in the warmth of Woojin's arms. He's not going to be scared of the ghosts, he continue to tell himself. He's not going to be afraid of them anymore, he still convinces himself as wraps his arms around Woojin's waist.

 

 

He stills when Woojin does not reciprocate. Perhaps, he's crossing a line here. But then he freezes when he feels a pair of arms around him and a gentle pat on his blonde hair.

 

 

Woojin then whispers, “It must have been hard for you, Woongie hyung, to be with us. I know that you're feeling burdened but you don't have to. We're here for you. I'm here for you.”

 

 

The elder smiles and accepts the words. Maybe, maybe just maybe he's not so scared of the ghosts now. Maybe, just maybe he's more scared of one fact.

 

 

“Woojin?” He calls.

 

 

There's a beat of silence and a sigh coming from his lips.

 

 

“Maybe I'm more scared by something else. Not by ghosts. Not anymore.” He chuckles by himself. “I think I'm more scared of losing you --- I mean, the rest of the members and you. I mean – just that --- I've been trying so hard and then came you. And I think --- just a future without you --- Donghyun or Youngmin hyung or Daehwi --- that's a lot scarier.”

 

 

The race of his heartbeat stops and then Woojin is unwrapping his arms around his waist. The younger examines his palm first then smiles without looking at him. The younger then opens his own fist then closes it with his own with a happy hum.

 

 

Jeon Woong closes his eyes without fearing of dreaming clowns and eerie silences but he dreams of pastels and hearts and a snaggletooth instead.

 


	2. "of starbucks order and of paper reports"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeon Woong hates his boss with a passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOR THE ANON IN MY CC, this is one is for you! Thank you because you gave me a prompt and I'M SORRY THAT this was not so much alike of your prompt. Also!! I told myself that this is now my excuse to write less than 1k words but look at my foolishness now. Hopefully, you'd still enjoy this! Also,,, MISTAKES ahead. My brain works at 3am in the wackiest way ever!
> 
>  
> 
> PROMPT:  
> Secretary!Woong and CEO!Woojin please, if you happen to do dramatic office romance LOL  
> JK how about playful childish but whipped Woojin who keeps teasing Woong because he's a child inside who doesn't know how to show love. Woong is done with his bullsht and resigns, leaving Woojin all in panic and having to fix it!

_“Arrange the papers. Now!”_

_“Also, run by the Starbucks around the area and buy me my usual, one iced Ristretto, 10 shot venti, with breve, 5 pump vanilla and 7 pump caramel, 4 splenda, which should be poured, not shaken.”_

_“Don’t forget that you’re also going to check for any mistakes with the report I made. If you missed anything, I’ll personally make sure that you are fired.”_

_Woong stands there with his jaw open because his boss hasn’t spared him a glance. At all. When he does, he raises his brows chidingly at him. “What are you waiting for? Chop chop_!”

 

 

  
If there is anything Jeon Woong hates about his work it’s the brother of Lucifer as his boss. The pay is actually really good. Workloads would have been really easy and his friends have been really friendly. He really enjoys his work.

 

Except for the fact that Park Woojin is his boss.

 

The spawn of devil and perhaps Lucifer’s brother exists to make his life a living hell. According to his co-workers, six months before he bagged the job, his boss was soft. He’s not sure what happened and why his boss hates him so much to make every single day of his life a hell.

 

It’s not like he doesn’t do his job well. On the contrary, he is an efficient worker that’s why he can’t think of anything that makes things more complicated for them.

 

“Maybe he likes you.” Daehwi, the youngest and the sassiest person he knows that exists in the world suggests once he returns from the devil’s lair.

  
Woong stubbornly throws the papers on his table and exasperatedly sighs on his chair. “Ugh, I hope trips on his feet then breaks his nose as he falls flat on the surface. Seriously! It’s not even his usual order! What does he mean his usual? Do you know what he asked yesterday? Do you know?” He rants.

 

“Then yesterday, that devil made me run around Hongdae to look for what--- let me tell you this, he wanted me to find him the claw machine he remembered he used to play in college to get him the charmander plushie!”

  
“And oh my god! I have double checked his report since last week, triple, if I may add and now he wants me to go back to it. Again? I remember word per word whatever he’s written there already.” Woong continues to whine which basically is not heard because Daehwi, that little shit, is pretending to look at his computer screen.

  
And there, in front of his door is the spawn of devil, looking disapprovingly at him. Woong whimpers and closes his eyes.

 

_Woong, you need the job! Breathe in and breathe out._

 

Once he opens his eyes once more, the employee stands up all sunshine and rainbows at his boss. _Fake_ , he remembers Midam, one of his best friends telling him.

 

“Good afternoon, Mr. Park! I’ll be getting your Starbucks order now.” He says, gathering his wallet and phone.

 

When he passes by his boss to get out of the office, the brown haired man has the audacity to smirk at him. (It’s not like he’s the cutest man Woong has seen with a snaggletooth, of fucking course not). Woong would rather die than admit.

 

Once he’s out of the door, he’s not sure whether he’s heard his boss’ husky voice saying, “Cute.” But even if he does, it’s all his delusional mind.

 

 

  
Woong is tired.

 

And Jeon Woong thinks it’s the understatement of the year so he hovers over and takes a nap. Just for a minute, he tells himself. It’s not like it’s already nine o’clock in the evening and everyone has left. Except for the man inside his own office. It’s not like he needs to come back at seven in the morning the next day.

 

  
_Just for five minutes_.

  
❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 

 

_The first time he’s entered Park Corporation, Woong knows that this is the place he wants to work with. Park Corporation is one, if not, the largest company telecommunications company in South Korea and being here, standing in the company’s building has given Woong his butterflies inside his stomach._

  
_What excites him the most is to be working under Park Woojin. The Park Woojin. According to the people he’s worked with, it was easy to be under his care._

  
_Jeon Woong definitely thinks he’s cute. With his red hair and a snaggletooth, he’s looked up to the man who’s had his sleeves rolled the moment he entered the floor._

_The way his husky deep voice greets the people on the floor with a smile on his handsome face and the way he carries himself with confidence and aura has Woong’s tail (if he had one) waggle excitedly._

_At the moment he’s entered Park Woojin’s office, the aforementioned man looks at him --- feeling like he’s scanning him --- with his pretty eyes making him feel like he’s naked and under scrutiny._

_The man just nods his head and tells him to get out for now._

_But Woong does not forget how the way his adam’s apple trembles and the way he swallows his saliva. He also does not forget how red suits Park Woojin so much._

❤

  
“Oon--- Jeon ---Woong. Jeon Woong. JEON WOONG!”

 

The way he hears his name gets Woong jumping up on his seat from his slumber. He scratches his bare stomach and even wipes the saliva off his lips.

 

With blurry vision that hasn’t adjusted to the lights, he asks his roommate Donghyun, “What is it, fucker?”

 

“Fucker?” The voice that clearly does not belong to Donghyun questions.

 

The black haired man adjusts to the surroundings better. He’s inside his office and the man standing in front of him is not his roommate.

 

It’s Park Woojin.

 

Woong internally panics as his boss tuts at him with knitted brows. This exact situation is like him getting a very cold iced water poured on him.

 

Because it is Park Woojin. In his glory. Still red haired and in his navy blue polo short. Gorgeous. The one paying for his bills, his rent, his elder brother’s tuition fee and his mother’s medicines.

 

His eyes almost bulge out its sockets.

 

The boss takes a step forward dauntingly with his hands press on his waist. “Do you really hate me that much, Woong-ssi?”

 

Woong tilts his head sideway and takes a step backward. “Sir, I--- of --- of course not.”  _The biggest lie he ever has told_.

 

“Do you think I’m Lucifer’s brother?” Another step.

 

A step backward. “Sir, n—no.”

 

“Do I make your life a living hell?” A purse on his lips.

 

A shake of his head.

 

Forward step. “You only stay because I pay your Mom’s medical bills?”

 

His eyeballs shake. “Sir, that’s--- well---”

 

“Do you wish for me to step on a poo and do you want me to fall flat face on it?”

  
_Whatthefuck_.

 

“Sir---”

 

Woojin takes one more step and Woong takes another one till his waist hits the table and there is no more space because the red haired man in front of him is too close for comfort.

 

“But do you also find me cute when I mess up and speak in Busan dialect?”

 

He leans forward and whispers, “Do you find my voice gorgeous that you keep on repeating my recording voice on your phone?”

 

_Wait a second_.

 

There is a small playing on the younger’s lips and Woong tries his hardest to distract himself because right now there is no space between their lips from each other and if god allows, they might kiss each other.

 

He wants to, though. Has been dreaming for it the moment he gazes on those gorgeous lips and he’s also thought about the feeling of them on his --- sgsisisiskshsusisisnshsushbaoqwl _what the actual fuck._

 

He remembers all the words he’s typed on his drafted email, a rant addressed to Park Woojin himself, as a rant and well --- a resignation letter. If he decides on it. Then his mind flashes back to the minute he’s opened his email and maybe maybe while he fell asleep on top of his keyboard, he accidentally sent it.

 

And oh my fucking god, his ass can get fired and he’s going to come back home to Donghyun without his dream job and they’re going to cry over it and perhaps they’re going to drink their asses off while being jobless with Donghyun’s boyfriend, Lim Youngmin. And oh my god, he is going to miss Daehwi and his snarky comments and his Mom--- holy shit.

 

“Sir--- I --- I---” _fuck you, Woong, fuck you._

 

“You know,” He starts as Woong closes his one eye. He is going to get fired he’s going to get fired tonight, “when you get so exasperated at me with every ridiculous Starbucks order I have, you scrunch your nose and raise your eyebrows. When you get stressed from the requests I made,” He gets his stress reliever which is a duck on his table and waves it at him. “I watch you punch this poor duck. Then I see your eyes disappearing the moment you laugh at the other people in the office.”

 

Woojin halts and he feels like the world has also stopped giving him oxygen because he cannot breathe. “I wonder, why hasn’t he shown me that smile? Why hasn’t smiled at me like there’s no tomorrow? Why have you never smiled at me like you are a god forsaken angel sent here on Earth to spread nothing but optimism?”

 

_Shit?_

 

“Am I approaching you wrong? Am I too obvious? Do you have a fucking boyfriend, Jeon Woong?”

 

He racks his mind but he remembers 0 boyfriend. “No, sir--- I do not have.”

 

“Then why aren’t you answering me?”

 

This confuses Woong as he scratches the back of his head. “Answering with what, sir?”

 

The way Woojin’s eyes widen is almost comical and if his ass isn’t getting fired tonight, he might be swooning over it.

 

Woojin’s lips ghost over his and rolls his eyes, “Oh my god. You never read the report I asked you repeatedly to check huh?”

 

“I did, sir.” _Well, except to the last part_.

 

The CEO shakes his head and then leans to capture his lips in slow motion. The way Woojin’s lips mold into his. The way Woojin tastes not of the order he’s requested from Starbucks but of strawberries. The way Woong grips onto his biceps as he hoists him upwards on to the table. The way their tongues slowly roll off each other.

 

He hears Woojin sighing in relief as they deepen their kiss. Soon as they break off, Woojin intertwines their left hands together and gives his hand a kiss, “I think you might be wanting to check the report I asked you to check the way I wanted you to.”

 

With a wink, Woojin leaves him breathless and out of his mind with his hands on his heart that is screaming wildly with what just happened.

 

He cannot believe he has just made out with his boss. That he hated. And he thought hated him back. And oh my god --- he shuffles on the table to check on the report.

 

On the last page at the last sentence it says: _How was heaven when you left it? Do you think an angel like you can go on a date with me?_

 

This is ridiculous. He’s missed this for the last past few times. He can’t help but laugh at how strange and ridiculous this is and when he glances at his boss’ office, Woojin is looking at him like a lost puppy. With a pout and eagerly waiting for his reply.

 

He runs to him to get his second kiss. And third kiss. And his fourth. And maybe he can get used to the kisses.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE SEND ME PROMPTS!! ALSO!! GIVE COMMENTS, SUGGESTIONS, AND VIOLENT REACTIONS!!! 
> 
> [curiouscat if you want me to write a prompt for 2woo only](https://curiouscat.me/whoojined) or my [twitter if you want to scream about 2woo with me](https://mobile.twitter.com/woongjined)


	3. "of fake blood and of tongue"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin pranks Woong with fake blood and fake tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea when I watched Enjoy Couple's prank!  
> Minsoo pranked Lala with a fake tongue and blood it's so funny and tadaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
> Sorry, this was rushed because my mind works when it's rushed!!!!
> 
> DO NOT FORGET TO COMMENT AND DROP SOME AU PROMPTS PLEASE! I want to keep updating this but no one gives me a prompt AU! I'M BEGGING YOU!!
> 
> PROMPT AU:  
> A 2woo VLOG prank!!

Woojin stares in front of the camera and wiggles his head cutely as he does so. His eyes roam around inside their kitchen and sees no one around.

 

 

 

_Just perfect,_ he screams in his mind.

 

 

 

“This,” He shows a plastic tongue in front of the camera that is sitting on the kitchen sink with , “is just a plastic tongue. I'll try my hardest to act like I---” He then shakes a fork with a wicked grin painting on his face. “like I stabbed my tongue with it.”

 

 

 

Woojin and Woong, Woong and Woojin, the WJW duo has been dubbed one of the cutest online duo in Youtube. The fans thought that they were dating (which mind you, they aren't). It's not like Woojin likes the brown haired elder boy. Of fucking course not.

 

 

 

But it's just that Woong has been an easy target for Woojin. Well, Youngmin is too, even Donghyun and Daehwi, but the reactions have been so different. It's so genuine, the way Woong would light up the moment he gets he's being prank by Woojin and that's what the fans or their subscribers like the most about them. (Also, the fact that Woong acts cute in front of the camera to Woojin and the fans are not shipping them oh god)

 

 

 

It's not like Park Woojin thinks Jeon Woong, one of his best buddies since they were on diapers is probably one of the cutest small beans in the world. He doesn't think that the world lights up and becomes a better place every time he smiles like he doesn't have any problems at all. Not at all.

 

 

 

He shakes his head to get his head in the game and takes out the some fake blood he's been hiding in his pocket. He smears some of them on the tongue then inserts the fork in the tongue. Woojin straightly smirks in the camera and waves his piece of art.

 

 

 

“Let's see how it goes! I wonder if Woongie hyung is ready for me.”

 

 

 

Woojin walks away from the hidden camera and stands in front of the sink, taking out some wipe to cover the fake blood and tongue. He bites the fake tongue so that it would like his tongue has been stabbed accidentally. He then moans like he's hurt and grins at the camera.

 

 

“Errrr--” He moans louder that sounds he's hurt himself genuinely.

 

 

 

From the living room, there's a loud, “What happened? Are you okay?”

 

 

 

Woojin does not answer and continues to fake the most painful moan he can ever muster in his life. There are loud and sudden footsteps as Jeon Woong, twenty-three years old, brown haired with cute smile and 170 centimeters tall enters the kitchen with panicked face.

 

 

 

Soon as their eyes meet and when the elder sees his situation, he screams so loud Woojin thinks the neighbors would complain but he then again he really does not give a fuck because he sees the panic rises more inside Woong's eyes and the other has tried running away from him.

 

 

 

“Oh my god. Oh my god. Holy shit!” Woong repeatedly says as he runs back and forth towards the younger.

 

 

 

Woojin crunches his face to look everything more believable.

 

 

 

Woong goes back to the living room and Woojin has the audacity to wink at the camera. The elder then comes back with a phone in his hands, muttering. “What happened? Holy shit, oh my god.” His eyes are torn between the phone and Woojin. “Shit shit, I need to call 119 now. Oh my god.”

 

 

 

The younger tries to crouch down on the floor but Woong stops him midway and checks on the tongue and then he panics even more as he sees the blood on Woojin's tongue and face. Woong's right hand pulls the strand of his own hair and the other trembles with the sight.

 

 

 

“Oh my god. Do you want me to call Youngmin hyung?” He rattles on and if Woong could actually be, he would be a rapper right now as he fires out more words after. “Youngmin hyung is going to kill me oh shit then oh my god, your tongue is bleeding and is stabbed and shit shit that means I won't be able to kiss you? I won't be able to do tongue battles with you if we kiss? Shit? What the hell? Oh my god, you need to get your tongue back, Woojin. You have to have your tongue back!”

 

 

Both of them sit on the floor, Woong in misery and Woojin in utter shock and confusion. And it's not like Woojin is faking it anymore because the fake tongue is now hanging freely on the air and his real one is tongue-tied from the words he's heard from his hyung.

 

 

Adding the fact that the man sitting in front of him is actually crying.

 

 

 

“WOOJIN!” Woong screams his name louder. “I! WON'T! BE! ABLE! TO! KISS! YOU!”

 

 

 

“WAIT --- you wanna kiss me?” He asks dumbly because DUMB is his middle name, to be honest.

 

 

 

Woong looks at him through his glassy eyes and widens soon as he realizes that it's fake and that he's said something he should have never said in the first place. He avoids his gaze as Woojin settles the fake tongue on the floor and tries so hard to meet the elder's once more.

 

 

 

“Holy fuck, did I ----” Woong shakes his head and shudders. “Shit --- wait a second!” He then points at the younger. “Why do you have ---- oh my god. Is this a fucking prank?”

 

 

 

The tanned boy nods his head, too lost and confused at the same time.

 

 

 

“Did I ---- oh my god.”

 

 

 

Just then, in the most perfect timing comes a sleepy Donghyun in his pajamas, looking at the two on the floor, scratching his belly in the process of walking in the kitchen. “What are you doing there?”

 

 

 

“He pranked me with a fake tongue!”

 

 

 

“He said he wanted to kiss my real tongue!” They both say at the same time.

 

 

 

Donghyun just raises his shoulder as if what the two of them said are the most obvious things in the world. He opens and closes the ref with a bottle of Fanta in his hand and say, “You also want to kiss him, Woojin, too, remember?”

 

 

 

_WHAT THE FUCK!!!_

 

 

 

“I mean, you said so in one of your videos? Like if you could kiss any of us it would be Woong hyung? So what's the fuss?” He says casually, leaving both of them more baffled than ever.

 

 

 

There's a deafening silence reigning over them as Woong plays with his hands, not knowing what to do because yes, if there's anyone Woojin might want to kiss, it's always going to be Jeon Woong. If there's anyone he might want to do tongue battle, it's going to be Jeon Woong. With the way his lips look too pinkish and small and he thinks that those pair of lips would perfectly fit his.

 

 

 

Woojin clears his throat and exhales twice as his head rises up, fingers wiping the tears on Woong's beautiful small face. “Uhm --- so do you want to do a tongue battle with me?”

 

 

 

He watches with fondness as the pink rises on Woong's cheeks and the elder wiping the fake blood on his face. With courage, Woong leans more forward and says, “Do you want to?”

 

 

 

Woojin has never nodded as eagerly as he does right now.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. "of knife and of syringe"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woong is excited to end the shift with his boyfriend.  
> A knife. A syringe. Everything then falls apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is for my 2nd anon who asked for a nurse! woong and a doctor! woojin. I was having hard time because it's my first time writing involving hospitals so I wasn't sure how to run it over but I'm your fluff enthusiast so here it goes and I hope you enjoyed it! tysm for sending a prompt MWAh
> 
>  
> 
> PROMPT: [hospital au with nurse!woong and doctor!woojin? ](https://curiouscat.me/whoojined/post/899866466)

Today has been doing fairly well.

 

 

Jeon Woong, one of the most patient and hardworking nurses of Seoul Medical Hospital, has done all the jobs he needs to do. He's made his rounds to all the patients he's assigned to for today. The so-called “Angel Nurse” (tagged by his patients because he looks especially an angel once he smiles and is frowned upon his friends who strongly disagree to because they're just jealous like that.) is also fairly excited to go home with his boyfriend in their nice and cozy apartment.

 

 

With the charts in his hands, as he makes his way back to the emergency department where he is assigned to, he daydreams of nuzzling his nose to his boyfriend's chest, the way his lover would then ruffle his hair and twists locks. He dreams of inhaling the manly scent only his tanned skinned lover has.

 

 

_Park Woojin...._

 

 

_Dr. Park Woojin...._

 

 

Woong sighs dreamily as he repeats the name over and over again. He knows himself that being with a doctor and being a nurse would never be easy for them. They have known each other every since Woojin moved to Daejeon and both of them pursued their dreams in Medical field. Since then, it's impossible to separate them ever again.

 

 

He and Woojin have been dating for longer than ten years and they're thriving to make their relationship work as much as possible because they are so different. He can be the most serious man in the world whilst Woojin can be a disaster in the most charming way possible.

 

 

“Woong --- Woong! Jeon Woong!”

 

 

He turns to the owner of the voice and sees Lee Daehwi, the sassiest intern to ever grace this hospital, exhales as loud as one can ever manage. He panics to see the younger like this because Daehwi hates exercising as much as he hates his boyfriend. Period.

 

 

Once he rushes over the younger one, he flicks his forehead, earning him a scrunch of nose. “That's hyung for you, you little one!”

 

 

 

“Shut up, hyung.” He says sarcastically and gives an eye roll.

 

 

“So what's making you rush then?”

 

 

As soon as the younger remembers why he's rushing, his eyes suddenly widen like those in mangas and pulls his arm like it's going to fall off at any moment. “Woojin hyung --- he --- he ---”

 

 

“That's Dr. Park for you, Daehwi-yah.” He reprimands him jokingly because he knows that Daehwi and Woojin are like the best version of a younger sibling and elder brother who knows nothing but to annoy each other.

 

 

“THAT is not a problem, hyung! Come with me, come on!” He then pulls him to the emergency receiving area where he sees the other nurses and doctors in the messiest state possible.

 

 

He sees there is a patient holding a knife and a syringe. He sees the security guards rounding up here and there to make sure nobody is going to be hurt. He sees Dr. Park Woojin, his own boyfriend, in his doctor's lab gown. He sees there's an arm surrounding his neck.

 

 

And holy shit.

 

 

 

His boyfriend is being captive.

 

 

He takes a double over as his stomach drops on the white tiled floor of the emergency area. His boyfriend is devoid of any emotions as he tries to sneak in front of the other people with trembling hands and jelly knees.

 

 

The man, who is holding Dr. Park as a captive, points a knife each time someone approaches them.

 

 

 

“You!” He points a knife at Daehwi who seems too scared to even utter anything for the life of him. _That's a first_ , Woong would like to point out because the other has so much to say. “Is this your boyfriend, huh?”

 

 

 

Daehwi takes a big gulp and denies vehemently. “Of course not, like ewwww.”

 

 

 

“Why not?” The other asks.

 

 

 

Woong notices that the other is actually _too_ handsome to be crazy over something with gorgeous face and beautiful moles. So why is the other doing this? To his boyfriend, of all people in the hospital? Not like he wants anyone to get hurt, of course. _But why?_ He wants to whine at the universe for hating their love for each other.

 

 

 

Daehwi grasps his arm and pushes him forward, he almost tackles on the floor. “This is Dr. Park's boyfriend!”

 

 

 

Everyone in the room gasps and he almost wants to punch Lee Daehwi on his face. He tentatively tries to take a stride but the crazy man just tries to point the knife at him and the syringe at his boyfriend which he'd gladly not for this young and handsome yet crazy man to inject to his boyfriend, thank you very much.

 

 

“Wait---” He tries racking his brain for any possible words but nothing comes out as tries to stop him with his hands. “Don't --- uhm --- don't ----”

 

 

 

The man exhales loudly with an irritated tone. “You like this man?” The question pertains to Woojin who still is devoid of any emotions in his face. Woong is sure though, that his lover is scared the way he's biting his lips while looking intensely at him. “This man looks dumb.”

 

 

 

Some of his co-workers snicker at the comment and Woong wants to refute because he really isn't but he holds his words instead because he does not want Woojin to die just yet.

 

 

 

“You!” The man calls him. “Why do you like this ---” He then puts more pressure on Woojin's neck. He gasps audibly at the sight of his boyfriend being choked. “--- this young man?”

 

 

 

“Don't!” He shouts loudly this time. Woong does not like seeing his boyfriend being hurt by anyone or anything. He's pro-life and this is his boyfriend --- his best friend --- his man and Woong is going to make sure that neither is hurt. “Please, don't hurt him.” He sobs this time. “I—- just hurt me instead. There are so many people whose lives depend on Dr. Park.”

 

 

 

Most of the people (that Woong gives no fuck anymore) watch as the tears fall freely on his face. He remembers Woojin's parents --- his sister Yerim --- and all the patients who are very much fond of his jokester for a boyfriend and decides that Woojin's life is more important than him whose parents are gone. Nobody would care if he loses his life.

 

 

“His mom --- his dad, oh my god even Yerimmie.” He tells the man. “They're all going to be very sad.” Then he adds, “I will, too. Devastated. But, if you take my life instead, I don't think anyone is going to miss me that much.”

 

 

 

“Woong---” Woojin, for the first time calls his name with sadness.

 

 

 

However, he is not going to have it this time so he continues. “My family is gone. Nobody would really care if I'm going to be gone too. But Woojin --- Dr. Park --- he has the brightest future between the two of us so please ----” His eyes are blurred with tears and he blinks them away, “just take me instead.”

 

 

 

There is a deafening silence inside the emergency room and Woong keeps crying.

 

 

 

“I love Woojin so so so much and I'm ready ---” He looks at the man whose jaw is hanging wide at what he's watching bravely. “Come on, man, take me instead! You think that I--- Jeon Woong --- is not ready to offer my life for that one man who gives all his love to me? Park Woojin is the only one who showered me with genuine concern and love. He's the only one who held me in my darkest moment and kissed my fears away. If you take him away, then just take me, too, please.”

 

 

 

Woong, who is too absorbed by everything, is now kneeling on the floor with his hands like he's praying. He doesn't really care about the murmurs he's been hearing from the other people anymore because all he wants is for Woojin to be freed from the danger he's in right now.

 

 

 

There's a comforting pat on his shoulders and he's one hundred percent sure it's just Daehwi so he dares not to look up, still praying and praying and praying that his boyfriend is out of danger now.

 

 

 

“Woong – Woong.” Wait, that voice sounds so familiar that as soon as he looks up, he's blinded by the handsome face of his boyfriend that the first thing he does is to tackle him on the floor because Woojin is _still_ breathing. He's here with him and _holy shit_ he realizes once he's pinched him on his waist that Woojin is still alive.

 

 

Jeon Woong, at the age of thirty then kisses Park Woojin, aged twenty-eight, all over his face. On his forehead to his chubby cheeks, to his nose then to the corner of his lips then finally _finally_ on his lips and they're warm and moist and all for Woong to taste again and again and again.

 

 

 

After a battle of dominance, he looks up to meet Woojin's eyes which are mischievous and taunting. He glances over the people around him and they are just looking at them fondly. When he returns his gaze to his boyfriend of ten years, there's a red velvet box in his hands he then realizes just by the hoots he's hearing that these --- everything from Daehwi to the man who is now sporting a fond smile to his boyfriend in front of him.

 

 

_Oh dear lord._

 

 

There's a ring inside the velvet box. A simple silver band and Woong thinks that even with a snot in his nose, he'd forgive the latter for doing this scheme to him because he'd rather this be a big joke than actually experience it.

 

 

 

"Will you spend the rest of your life with me, Woong hyung?" The tanned man asks him. Hopeful eyes and hopeful smile as he holds his hand. "Will you let me hold you in the darkest moment of our lives for the rest of our lives? Will you love this fool of a man who schemed with his friends and co-workers and beloved patients just to have you like this on my lap, vulnerable and loving you?"

 

 

 

Woong wipes the tears and snot on his face and asks instead. "Will you still love with my snot and tears, Woojinie?"

 

 

 

There's a loud coo from the other people and even Woojin who laughs because he maybe looking like a little kid and promises, "I will --- I shall --- I can. I am, Woongie hyung."

 

 

 

His heart shakes from the overwhelming pleasure he feels once Woojin puts on the silver band in his ring finger. He feels elated once Woojin kisses the tears on his face. He feels contented now that he has Woojin is his embrace and that they're not going to be away from each other. Like ever.

 

 

 

“So ---” He says once he's okay. “Who is he?”

 

 

 

“That?” He points at the man who only gives him a peace sign. “That is Ong Seongwu, one of my actor friends.”

 

 

 

Well, what a way to end his shift.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(After his shift, Woong does not forget to give Lee Daehwi a loud flick on his forehead for all the tension and fears he's gone through today.)

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to the third anon, i'll try to write yours this weekend!
> 
> thank you 2wooist and hopefully, DO NOT FORGET TO COMMENT HEHEH


	5. "of off days and of missing keys"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woong wants to spend an off day with his husband. Daehwi is going to have Woojin's head off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my cc anon number 3!  
> You asked for a domestic fluff au, I'm not sure if you can consider this one. I tried my best to write this for you with husbands! 2woo in mind. Hope you liked it. Thank you for giving me a prompt!

Off days are rare for Jeon Woong and Park Woojin.

 

 

Jeon Woong has established his name in the Music Industry and has won awards for his unique voice while Park Woojin is known as the (if not The Best) one of the best choreographers in Korea.

 

 

What the world doesn’t know is that they are married. For six months. Only their closest friends and family knew about it as gay marriage is still a taboo in Korea.

 

 

Ever since their wedding, there isn’t really a day that they have spent a long time together. Woojin would have to teach other idols and aspiring ones for new choreographies (even helping out his cousin Lee Daehwi for composing, as well). Woong would have to remember the songs and choreographies, too.

 

 

  
Their marriage goes on a whim. One moment Woong was having a concert in Taiwan then Woojin suddenly asked if they wanted to get married there and then he said yes. That’s how it went.

 

 

  
Today, however, is different from Jeon Woong’s perspective as he rolls on his fluffy white sheet in their shared king bed with an adorable pout on his lips, hair in a mess, while whining as he watches the tanned man rummaging through the drawers of their bedside table.

 

 

“Baby.” He whines louder, burying himself deeper into the sheets. “What are you even looking for?”

 

 

Woojin sighs and halts, messing his black hair and looks at his husband in the bed. “I’m looking for my keys. I need them cause Daehwi is looking for me.”

 

 

 

The elder spreads his arms and Woojin cannot not hug him so he envelops him inside his arm and tucks himself on his side. “But --- look at your beautiful husband. He’s lonely.”

 

 

“Are you?” His voice is muffled with the sheets.

 

 

Woong nods. He wants to spend his day with his husband and nothing more.

 

 

The younger then looks at him and hooks Woong’s chin with his fingers. “I’ll come back fast, I promise.” He compromises instead.

 

 

With a kiss that seems too cute and sweetening toe curling, Woong is left breathless as the younger stands up again to look for the missing car keys.

 

 

  
Woong throws his body around, ruffling the sheets in process which makes Woojin giggle because the elder is too cute for his heart and though he wants to be with Woong this time, his cousin would have his head.

 

 

  
“But – baby, this is the ONLY time we’d have each other for ourselves.” He emphasizes the word only because it is the truth. “It’s not like we get to talk about each other publicly. I can’t even hold your hand, for god’s sake.”

 

 

  
He halts on his place and turns to face the elder whose face is nowhere to be found because of the blankets surrounding him. It’s a fact. Nobody knows about them. Inasmuch as he wanted to hold his hand, to kiss him breathless in the public, he’d know that would be the end of his husband’s career.

 

 

Neither wants that, no matter how much Woong has repeated he doesn’t care. Music is part of Jeon Woong’s life.

 

 

  
“I just want to be with you today. Like normal husbands would do.” His voice has never sounded this sad before. “I want to watch and make fun of TV shows with you. Cook with you ---”

 

 

  
“Baby, you cannot cook.” Just the thought of Woong cooking has sent chills to Woojin’s spine. “Please.”

 

 

  
He uncovers his husband from the blankets and Woong koala hugs him from the front as he continues to look for the missing keys.

 

 

  
“Maybe God is telling you that you should spend the way with your wonderful and amazing husband that’s why your keys are missing.” Woong insists, weaving his legs around Woojin’s waist.

 

 

  
Woojin hums in response.

 

 

  
“God, is it wrong to want to spend a day with you, Park Woojin? Do I have to pay for your time?” He asks, eyes watery from tears.

 

 

  
_Do not fall, do not fall for it._

 

 

  
The choreographer pauses and looks at his husband carefully. He has a point. This is the only time his husband wants something from him. He’s been patient and understanding all this time.

 

 

  
So Woojin sighs and kisses those adorable lips, teeth gnashing and tongues battling as Woong excitedly kisses back with a bounce that has the younger hoisting him on his butt so they won’t fall but gravity says otherwise and they both land in the bed with Woong on top of him.

 

 

  
When they pull apart, their breathings are uneven and Woong has the smile that feels like he’s triumphed over something hard. His eyes have disappeared and his cheeks are highlighted.

 

 

  
“Thank you, baby.” He coos, the elder taking both of their hands with each other. It fits perfectly together as he locks them together.

 

 

  
Woong puts his head on Woojin’s chest, listening to the sound of his own heart beat, contented and satisfied that they have each other just like this.

 

 

  
“Fancy things, expensive restaurants, posh cars --- they do not matter.” Woong says suddenly. His words making Woojin blush. “With you, right now, at my happiest is everything I want in my life, baby.”

 

 

  
“I’m sorry, baby.” Woojin apologizes, realizing that it’s true. He’d give up everything he has for his husband. “You are the most important priority and I’m sorry if I have become a bad husband to you.”

 

 

  
Woong raises his head to shake and bites his lips. “I’m the bad husband.”

 

 

  
“Nope.” He says with a pop. “You are the best I would ever pray to God. Best person in this whole wide world. I never expected someone like you --- with his best intention and purest heart to love me back but God, he gave me you. For me, it’s already the best thing. When I asked you to marry me in Taiwan in the car with fluttering heart, and when you said yes with your eyes tearing up and a snot in your nose, I told myself I found the right and perfect person. I found you.”

 

 

  
His eyebrow raises at him with fondness. “Really?” Woojin nods. “Make me some food then!”

 

 

  
“I knew it.” He says with a tsk and they both stand up, with Woong hanging on his back as they reach the kitchen, car keys long forgotten.

 

 

  
His head be damned. He is going to spend today with his beautiful husband.

 

 

 

 

(When Woojin opens the bottle of Nutella to spread on their bread, he notices that there are two keys inside. The car keys he’s been trying to find. He looks behind him, where Woong is hanging on, his husband only shrugs and feeds him his cookies.)

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Which ones have you liked so far? Should I continue this?? Make sure to leave comments. It boosts me up. Hihi.
> 
> Also, there is still a prompt in my cc! Let me do it this coming week instead. Lovelots.


	6. "of white sheets and of bed squeaks"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin does not want to get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for my fourth anon in my cc!!!!! TYSM for this prompt (I LOVED IT cause it made me write this uWu, also, I'm sure this was not what you were expecting but TEEHEE)
> 
>  
> 
> PROMPT: 2woo arranged marriage au!!
> 
> ME: 2woo arranged marriage au!! WITH A TWIST!!!
> 
>  
> 
> THIS IS RATED M FOR THE THEME SO IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE, SKIP (ALBEIT NOT DETAILED)

 

“No. I refuse to get married to someone I do not even know the existence of.”

 

 

 

Those are the last words he remembers telling his parents as he strides outside of the Park Mansion. He remembers speeding away from them. He remembers accelerating his speed going to his own club. He remembers getting a glass of tequila in his bar.

 

 

 

He cannot forget how angry he feels that moment. Park Woojin has been one of the most-sought bachelor in South Korea. The son of the owner of Park Tech., one of the (if not the) most popular brand of technologies to ever exist. Park Woojin has also made his own name outside of his parents as he is the owner of the hundred of clubs around the world.

 

 

 

Woojin enjoys being a bachelor. He plays a game or two. Always. Woojin enjoys the freedom that comes along of being the hottest bachelor. Relationships are fun until it doesn't anymore --- until the other person becomes _too_ demanding, _too_ clingy, _too_ emotional. The fun stops at that.

 

 

 

With a sigh, he drinks the tequila in his glass. Tastes bitter but feels better just thinking about how his parents have looked at him with utter disappointments in their faces. He may have loved his family, his parents, his sister most especially, but it doesn't mean that he'd give up the freedom he has since he was born.

 

 

 

He utters a sigh as he remembers the name of his supposed spouse. He hasn't met the other but he already loathes him with all he has. He's not supposed to feel this much hatred and bitterness in his heart but he has --- he is. He'd assure that no marriage is going to pursue.

 

 

 

“You seemed to be troubled.” A voice comments on his right side. Woojin takes a glimpse at the other. _Nice lips_ , he notices. Then the other just orders his own alcoholic drink. He knows this type of person and Woojin knows it's _danger_. It is written on the other's forehead in neon sign.

 

 

 

So he shrugs and turns his back at him and continues to wallow in his goddamn existing problem. He'd make sure that if he ever meets that supposed to be spouse, he'd make his life a living hell. He'd make him regret ever wanting to get married to The Park Woojin.

 

 

His thoughts are shattered once more as a man with eyes like deer's sits on the chair next to him, trying to seduce him with a look. “Care for a company?” The man asks.

 

 

 

Woojin only smugly smirks at him and snaps his fingers, two bouncers coming right after and asking for the man to leave him the fuck alone. He is not in his best mood right now to actually fuck around. He has _too_ much emotions he cannot completely comprehend right now.

 

 

 

But what is clear right now is the ringing of a loud laughter. It sounds a little _too_ heavenly. It strings something inside his stomach and it feels like the butterflies are flying, no matter how cringey it sounds for him. As he looks around, he spots a blonde frail looking guy just near the bar, arms on top, and hands under his chin as he looks at the bartender whose hair is pink.

 

 

The way his eyes completely disappear the moment he smiles and the way his cheeks are highlighted by the bar lights makes him looking ethereal. Woojin does not believe in angels but for now, it feels like he's in heaven. God knows, Woojin is not allowed in heaven but if the laughter sounds heaven, then might as well be.

 

 

 

His feet has its own mind and leads him to where the man with a heavenly laughter stands. With a glare pointed at his bartender, he catches the blonde's attention with a tilt on his head.

 

 

 

 _It's so fucking cute_ , he wants to bash his own head to the tiled bar top. _It's so fucking adorable_ , he hasn't really met someone like him. Woojin should have heeded the warning on the top of the other's head because this is fatal and serious but the heart wants what it wants and right now, the other's name is on the top of his head.

 

 

 

“Pray, what might I serve you, Mister?” The other asks. His voice is sultry and sweet, it matches the face so much.

 

 

 

Park Woojin exudes confidence but he feels like his tongue has been cut off right now with the man standing in front of him. He is shorter than him and his once beautiful smile has been replaced by a serious smile. He looks like a bitch right now.

 

 

Does Woojin care? Of course not.

 

 

 

Woojin, however, raises an eyebrow at the other, and offers his hand. “May I get a dance from you?”

 

 

The other takes the challenge with a step forward, their foreheads are bumping, their lips are dangerously close that makes Woojin long to touch. His lips are neither too small nor big --- not too reddish but enough to make Woojin's mind hazy.

 

 

“And why should I do so?”

 

 

The club owner has then pulled the petite blonde nearer his body to let him feel what he feels. If this is lust, then so be it. This blonde guy, just with his heavenly laughter alone, can make him lose him mind. What more with the attitude he is showing at the moment. Neither too close nor far, there is a wall in between them. It feels like both of them are waiting for the other to cross the barrier that's stopping them.

 

 

It's like dancing with fire and neither wants to be completely burned.

 

 

 

“Because I said so.” He says with conviction.

 

 

The blonde does a smirk that throws Park Woojin off. He is totally ethereal. Like a fallen angel. He then closes the gap in between them as he wraps his arms around Woojin's neck, playing with the hair on his nape as he whispers, “How about instead of dancing --- you kiss me instead?”

 

 

_What ---_

 

 

 

Woojin is not one to deny this and closes the gap in between them. The shorter tastes sweet coke as he slowly opens his mouth for the brown haired man to conquer. He feels the sigh coming off the other's lips and god if this is hell and Lucifer is coming to get him through this man, Woojin is going to come willingly with him.

 

 

 

As he devours the other's cavern, he is pushed by two strong hands. He is agitated by the action as he looks at the saliva connecting them. The man in front has the audacity to wriggle his finger at him, looking all innocent as he wipes the saliva away.

 

 

Woojin growls as he tries to kiss him once more but the blonde has a strong grip on his chest, away from him. He's never longed for someone's lips until this moment as the blonde gives an eye and a gaze that he cannot fully understand. He flips his hair as he turns his back. Woojin watches him sashay his petite hips and Woojin goes crazy thinking of the things he could do with those.

 

 

 

Does Park Woojin ever give up?

 

 

 

The blonde man looks back at him with a glint in his eyes and Woojin follows with a knowing smile.

 

 

 

 

 

 

How the blonde man ends up in his bed is not a surprise anymore. Not when the blonde man knows exactly what to do to get him crazy --- to rile him up. All innocence is just a facade of who he really is. The little noises he makes, the squeaks of his bed post, along with the flexibility of the young man in his bed --- his hair matching his sheets --- all of these are a proof that maybe this could be more than just a one-night stand. For them.

 

 

 

He fits exactly in his bed with his eyes closed as he takes him in.

 

 

 

It's perfect the way it is. Woojin would like to make this a permanent thing, especially when the blonde man pulls him to lie on his chest. He is taken aback as he feels the other dozing him off on his chest. He feels elated with how the sound of his heart is a little too fast more than it is supposed to be. It's new --- it's so new for him but it's acceptable.

 

 

 

Tomorrow, he's going to make this work, he decides as his lids are too heavy to stay open.

 

 

 

 

 

When the morning comes, he scares the shit out of himself as he sees his Mother opening his bedroom, revealing him and still the sleepy man on his chest. His Mom's eyes widen seeing the position he and a stranger are in. He watches as his Mom puts a hand to cover her mouth in surprise.

 

 

The stranger in his bed rubs the sleep and smiles angelically at him that makes Woojin want to coo at but maybe next time --- in another situation. Without his Mother and a hanging marriage in his head.

 

 

“Woojin!” His mother voice is sounding scandalized as much as it can be. “You --- you told me that you don't want to get married but ---”

 

 

The son whines at her and replies, “Who said I ever want to get married at someone I do not know of?”

 

 

“What?” Mrs. Park's eyes are darting to him to the blonde guy sitting next to him. “He--- he ---”

 

 

The blonde man faces him with a teasing smile and a peace sign. This looks too cute --- a little too domestic and if he has the chance, he'd grab it just to see this angel beside him for the rest of his existence in Earth.

 

 

“Hello, my name is Jeon Woong.” He introduces, leaning his head on the side, his hair flowing smoothly against his forehead.

 

 

 _Jeon Woong ---_ what a name fitting for an angel.

 

 

 

Mrs. Park then rushes over to hit him on his back. “Are you crazy, Park Woojin? That is Jeon Woong!”

 

 

He gives his Mom a he-just-said-so-look then turns to Jeon Woong with a smile. “Please do not mind my Mom. She gets crazy, at times.”

 

 

Woong gives him a morning kiss that has his toes curling, he gives no fuck if his Mom is watching as he wraps his arms around to protect his angel against all the evils in this world.

 

 

Once they finish the kiss, Woong drags his fingers across his bare chest and says, “I'm Jeon Woong, your fiance.”

 

 

 

 

 

Park Woojin despises the thought of marriage but as his eyes follow between his Mom and the man on top of him, he suddenly hears the wedding bells resonating inside his bedroom and the thought of this blonde man in white suit, with him standing at the end of the altar.

 

 

 

He turns to look at his Mom, and says, “I want to get married, Mom. Now, if you want.”

 

 

 

Woong's laughter echoes inside his bedroom and it feels too perfect. Too good. He feels like he belongs there as he rounds for more kisses from the man in his arms.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS MY FAVORITE GENRE OKAY DO NOT JUDGE ME HIHIH
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO! TO THE PROMPTER FOR A/B/O, HERE [IS MY REPLY TO YOU](https://https://curiouscat.me/whoojined/post/903765424) o I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCED...


	7. "of wines and of records"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a bad break up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst ahead! (My favorite genre!!)
> 
> The title would make sense once I get to finish the whole fic. 
> 
> ANON asked me for   
> "i would love a married/dating 2woo au with angst ? maybe an argument ? thank you !! (:" the whole fic is dedicated to you which I would try to finish.

_**fragment of last: but I’m still hanging onto the memories that you left** _

  
  
There's another clutter of noise and Woong's heart sinks. Woojin sits behind him, backs on each other because this goddamn hurts and Woong is sorry, just very sorry.

 

  
“What do you mean?” Woojin's voice sounds unsure, hesitant, and taken aback.

 

  
Woong can paint Woojin's face. Red stricken with tears, eyes crumpled and brows meeting in confusion. Woong is hurt. Woojin's pain is his pain but he's going to break Woojin, he knows he does. He knows by the end of every thing, his guilt is going to seep through every vein of his.

 

  
Woong shrugs, pretending he's nonchalant. “I guess ---”

 

  
“What went wrong, baby?” He asks, hiccuping. Woong pretends he doesn't almost get up on the floor to run and get him some water and rub his back. “Did I do anything wrong? Was it because I forgot to wash the dishes last night? Or was I not ---” There's a deafening silence. “was I not enough, Woongie hyung?”

 

  
He bites his lips to halt himself from denying it. It's far from it. Woojin is enough --- has always been enough for him. Woojin is too much, even. Jeon Woong does not deserve Park Woojin.

 

  
_Park Woojin is a firecracker. Crazy, outstanding, exciting, yet fleeting._

  
  
“I---” He stops and chants you can do it, break his heart. “I am seeing someone.”

 

  
Woong hears a loud gasp and sudden movement. He knows Woojin's feeling small by the way he puts his chin on his knees, the way he wraps his arms around his legs. He's seen Woojin like this before, whenever he got hurt by the words others used to throw on him before but Woong had always been there for him.

 

  
He's never imagined that he's going to do the same to him.

 

  
“But eight years, Woongie hyung.” He whispers and Woong almost misses his words. “Eight years with you --- you're going to let it go down the drain.”

 

“Because you never even have a dream, Woojin.” He reasons out, almost yelling. Maybe, Woong would hear himself. Maybe, Woong would listen to himself this time around. “You never wanted to be something more than you are!”

 

  
There's a bitter laughter coming from Woojin. “Oh. Yeah, just a struggling back up dancer. Compared to a popular rising singer like you, huh. Who am I even?”

 

  
Woong stands and faces Woojin but the younger still is not looking back at him. “I'm sorry.”

 

  
He watches Woojin nods. Woong now tastes the aroma of goodbye. This hurts, but everything hurts in life, he decides as he hesitantly takes a step away from where the other is slumped.

 

  
“Woongie.” He wistfully calls. “Do you want me to fight for you? Do you think I can win if I try a little bit harder? Do you think --- I can still get you back if I ask you to stay? If I beg on my knees? Will you change your mind?”

 

  
I've never wanted you gone, Woong thinks, as he clenches his fists, nails digging further because then maybe his heart would hurt less. Maybe he wouldn't remember the time Woojin told him about the break up. Maybe he wouldn't recall the face Woojin made when they talked about breaking up.

 

  
_“If you want an out of this relationship, tell me. I'll ask if I can win you back and when you tell me No, I would respect it. Even if I want to fight. Even if I want to stay with you. Even if it breaks my heart.”_

 

  
_“Why would you not beg me to stay?”_

 

  
_“You wouldn't even think about breaking up if I've done enough in the first place.”_

 

  
_“Sorry.” He answers. “Good bye.”_

 

 

  
Woong wants to shout. Woong wants Woojin to fight. Maybe he might change his mind. Fight, Woong wants to tell him as he grips the knob of their once shared apartment, now void and empty just like how his heart is.

  
Before he goes, Woojin says, “You have told me I have no dream, but Woongie hyung, my dream had always been you. You and me. Happy.” Woojin suddenly exhales loudly and laughs, devoid of bitterness and hurt. “Now, I just want you to be happy. Even without me.”

 

 

 

Woong has never run away as fast as he can with shaky knees after Woojin's words.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update later bec WHY NOT lol


	8. "of guns and of roses"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee Daehwi is suspicious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER ANON ASKS: mafia au 2woo?
> 
> ME: mafia au 2woo? WITH MORE SPICE?
> 
> WARNING!  
> IT'S NOT SUITABLE FOR YOU IF YOU ARE BELOW 18 YEARS OLD.  
> KIND OF NOT-SO-MUCH-DETAILED SMUT AHEAD!!
> 
> [anon, thank you very much for this not-so-mafia-au]

 

 

“Hello, Woojin.”

 

 

Park Woojin almost tumbles as soon as he hears and sees the man hiding from the darkness. He locks eyes with the man he lost ten years ago due to a tragedy caused by their fathers; the betrayal, lies, and the division of his supposed to be best friends.

 

 

The other still looks the same yet feels different. His hair has changed to lighter shade of brown, he's a little muscular compared to the last time he's seen him _this close,_ he's grown a little taller, and his aura exudes differently at the same time. There's a tight knot inside his stomach because he's there; he's few inches away from him yet still so far compared to where they were before.

 

 

“You seem ---” His voice trails as he quirks an eyebrow at him. “--- a little bit upset, Woojinie.”

 

 

 _Woojinie_ \---

 

 

It has been so long since he's last heard that nickname before. It's been years since he called him in that name before. Coming from the same lips, with different emotions.

 

 

The black haired man clenches his fist and narrows his eyes, a little confused to see the one he's trying so hard to avoid and his cousin inside the same room. “What the hell is going on here?” He asks no one in particular, eyes darting to the both of them.

 

 

A million of thoughts are running through his mind. To why Lee Daehwi, his cousin, is here. To why Jeon Woong, his former lover, is here too. It gives him a lot of headache trying to figure out why his enemy and his cousin are seeing each other like this.

 

 

“Hwi-yah,” Woong addresses his cousin like it's not the first time he's ever called the youngest in the room currently. “Get out of here.”

 

 

“Don't. Fucking. Move. Lee. Daehwi.” He grits through his teeth, holding on to the door knob harder and tighter his knuckles turning whiter than possible.

 

 

There's a sudden scoff and a smirk coming from the other that it makes Woojin's boil in anger as the elder takes a step forward and yells, “Get out of here, Hwi-yah.”

 

 

Soon as the words leave the other's mouth, he is suddenly with a fist in his jaw, sending him backwards on the floor. He glares hard at Jeon Woong as Daehwi looks back at them. He sees the other giving him an assuring nod as Woong closes the door, leaving the two of them behind.

 

 

Woong turns his head in time just for Woojin to lunge at him, two of them flying over the table, shattering the flower vase and crashing at them in process. As Woojin lands on top of the other, he tries sending a punch but the man beneath him is a little faster. His fist makes a contact with Woojin's stomach, the pain searing through it is not what the younger is expecting.

 

 

This gives Woong an opportunity to switch positions, ending on top of him, throwing a punch that ends on Woojin's cheek. This, too, Woojin realizes has changed. The way Woong has improved his punching skills have improved so much he's not sure whether to be proud or not because another fist collides this time on his shoulders.

 

 

He is about to throw another one but this time, Woojin is able to stop him, hitting him on his jaw first then to his stomach. The latter's face scrunches in pain but his mind has so many questions in mind that he grabs the smaller on his throat and sends him away from him.

 

 

It ends up with Woong on the other side of the bedroom, clutching on his throat, coughing as Woojin pulls out the gun hiding on his back, aiming it at Woong.

 

 

There's blood on his face and his hands shake as Woong meets his eyes with the same intense as he did before. When they were not yet separated. When they were just kids enjoying each other's company. When they were in love at some point of their lives. When they fought together side by side and not each other.

 

 

“Kill me.” Jeon Woong challenges. “Kill me!” He shouts at him.

 

 

But he doesn't and Woong grabs this chance to kick at the gun instead. A little surprise, Woojin turns to kick at Woong but he is standing now, colliding at his middle which forces him to lie on the bed. Woong then lands another blow on his stomach, receiving a blow onto his lower lips. Woojin uses this to strike on Woong's shoulder with his leg foot and immediately rushes over to Woong before he gains composure.

 

 

Woojin slams Woong on the wall, his hands lock above his head, pinned by Woojin's own fingers. They stay like that for a whole minute --- no movement, just the ragged breaths and their chest rising and falling in synch.

 

 

His eyes travel at their interlocked fingers, at the blood from their knuckles, to Jeon Woong's bloody face, to the blood flowing from his lips, then to the white neck covered by more blood then to the torn shirt that exposes his collarbone to their chests touching each other then to Woong's legs in between his.

 

 

There is a sudden increase in his heartbeat even if every part of his body screams in pain and anguish, but his mind and heart says otherwise. Woong is _too close_ for his own liking. He sees the sudden change of emotions in the other's eyes as it goes from anger to something else that he cannot himself comprehend.

 

 

As soon as his eyes travel back to meet Woong's that all that it takes for every wall he's built in the last ten years to come crashing down.

 

 

Their lips crash in haste --- no direction and messy, noses bumping at each other, and mix with both frustrations and lust. Woojin drops his hands to Woong's lithe waist, sliding them underneath and magically removing it by tearing it apart with his bare hands all the while not taking his mouth away from the other.

 

 

Woong's hands also work in process of removing his belt and pants, after doing so, they both remove whatever is left on them. Woojin relishes at how sculptured Woong looks like without the shirt and pants. His abs, as Woojin runs his fingers through the lines, are more evident compared to the skinny boy he used to love before.

 

 

Soon as they fall on top of the bed, Woojin stares at Woong’s eyes. He sees the longing and the want in those beautiful black eyes. He curls his fingers around his and whispers, “I’m sorry.”

 

 

_I’m sorry we have let the circumstances push us away from each other._

 

 

 

He kisses him on his forehead and says, “I’m sorry.”

 

 

 

_I’m sorry I was not courageous enough to fight for you, my love._

 

 

 

He then kisses him on his eyelids and utters another apology. “I’m sorry.”

 

 

 

_I’m sorry that we allowed our fathers to ruin us and separate not only us but the friends --- the only family we have._

 

 

 

There’s a little giggle coming out of Woong’s mouth and Woojin loves the sound of it. It feels like the heaven’s stairs have opened and the whole orchestra is welcoming them.

 

 

He kisses him on his lips once more; this time deeper in a more cautious way. He remembers the shy kisses they held in their classroom secretly in middle school. Then, he drags his fingers down to the fine line of abs and captures his member with his own hands.

 

 

The moan that comes out of Woong’s mouth is like the perfect harmony in Woojin’s ears as he arches his back.

 

 

It’s too picturesque the way the elder’s chest rises and falls, head trashing onto the sheets; this time not by the trying to kill each other. It’s too nice how Woong clenches the white bloodied sheet of the bed when he conquers him.

 

 

Everything feels nice with Jeon Woong. It feels like his life has a purpose the way it was ten years ago.

 

 

 

Woojin hears a sigh not long after and he looks down at the brown haired man on his chest with a questioning stare. The other, chooses to smile like they weren’t killing each other a few hours ago.

 

 

 

“What is it, love?” He questions.

 

 

 

Woong only shrugs his shoulders and gives him a peck on his lips. He realizes that Jeon Woong is the calmness of his heart. Jeon Woong is the peace he’s been looking for the past ten dark years of his life.

 

 

 

“Please --- be friends with Youngmin hyung again and do the right thing.” Woong’s voice cuts him off.

 

 

 

There’s an itch inside his throat after hearing those words. Would it still be okay to be friends with Youngmin again? Would his group be okay if they make amends with the supposed to be enemy?

 

 

 

Woong pinches his chin and says, “I can hear what you’re thinking, Woojin. We’ll be okay --- you’ll be okay. I promise you.”

 

 

And Woojin believes. He always does. He believes in Woong and Woong alone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can always send your prompts, do not be shy!  
> I will try to accommodate all of them. I write when you give prompts. So just go go go! Also, don't forget to comment? What do you think of this chapter?
> 
> It's confusing, this chapter, but I made it to be like that but I won't be elaborating this just as much or you can ask me via comment or cc about this.


	9. "of donuts and of coffee"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, how he loves donuts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, ANON!  
> You asked for a baker! Woong and barista! Woojin but I gave you a crap like this, so I apologize but I still hope *crosses fingers* you like this *blows kisses*
> 
>  
> 
> PROMPT:   
> "hi,,,,, what do you think about part-timer 2woo,,,, barista! woojin and baker!woong,,,,"

 

The first time it happens, Woojin shrugs it off.

 

 

It’s not like the line right now at the counter is long. He sees two people waiting for their turns to get their order and leave the coffee shop.

 

 

He sighs when suddenly, a cute boy (?) who seems younger than him shows up, his fingers tapping on his chin playfully as he stares at the menu above his head.

 

 

Woojin thinks he’s cute. The way he scrunches his whole face, thinking so hard as if his life depends on his order. He’s naturally adorable as he pouts seriously then tilting his head to the side.

 

 

And it’s not like Woojin really watches all the customers in Youngmin’s hyung cozy coffee shop every time he has his part-time, but he guesses for this afternoon, he may have had. Longer than he wants to admit.

 

 

Because the boy (?) is so just freaking cute right now.

 

 

“Are you not going to order?” The customer behind the cute boy asks impatiently and Woojin has tried to stop himself from hissing because it’s not like it’s been 20 minutes (in reality, it’s been two whole goddamn minutes) so why is this customer showing an attitude?

 

 

Unexpectedly, the boy (?) then faces the customer with an exaggerated gasp and bows down. Which Woojin thinks is _too_ polite but unnecessary, to be honest.

 

 

It hits him like a rock because as soon as he turns his face to him, there is a smile adorning on that _cute_ face as he says his order.

 

 

_Cute_ , Woojin notes, _and_ his voice ---- it sounds like an angel singing.

 

 

“Sir?”

 

 

_How does one walk onto the Earth with a smile like his?_

 

 

“Sir?”

 

 

_And that voice that sounds too much an angel and it’s not like I’ve heard any of them, not yet at the very least._

 

 

“Woojin!”

 

 

It hits him like a wave of ocean this time when he hears a loud sound from behind him. He glares disapprovingly because it sounds more like a devil.

 

“A devil?”

 

 

Youngmin is looking at him with a forced smile and he has the audacity to scoff at the owner who gasps dramatically like he’s offended. (But really, Youngmin hyung is a devil. To him, at least, because Daehwi would say otherwise.)

 

 

Fits of giggles are heard and Woojin looks at the owner of them. He sees the cute boy (?) trying to control his laughter as he covers his mouth.

 

 

_Too bad,_ Woojin thinks, he’d like to see how an angel looks like while smiling.

 

 

He clears his throat and suddenly questions, “what is your order?”

 

 

“Don’t worry,” Youngmin chides in. “I got his order already.” There is a smug smile on his face that Woojin wants to rip off.

 

 

If glares can kill, Youngmin would be double dead by now as he serves the ordered coffee of the cute customer boy. He leaves but not before saying, “Thank you, Woojin- _ssi._ ”

 

 

Not like Woojin hates his name. He’s gotten used to it for the last twenty-two years of his existence yet it is the first time his name sounds _fucking adorable_. Yes, with _fucking_ for emphasis.

 

 

“Take my order, will ya?” The demanding customer orders him.

 

 

Woojin rolls his eyes and when he averts his gaze away from the sore man, there is a bag pf donut near him.

 

 

_Eat to energize yourself._

 

 

Oh, how he loves donuts.

 

 

 

 

Woojin does not hate his part-time nor the owner if he’s being honest to himself but there are times that it gets so busy that Woojin gets rattled by the various at times strange orders of the customers.

 

 

“One cup of Americano for Woongz.” He calls out.

 

 

It’s been a busy day for Woojin both in his University plus with upcoming recital and now this part-time so when the cute boy (?) from last week shows up, it feels like the world suddenly gets brighter.

 

 

The cute boy is wearing a muted gray of hoodie and smiles at him as he takes his order. He smiles too wide that his eyes have turned into two crescent moons.

 

 

_Breathless_ , Is what Woojin feels like as the other leaves with his hand outstretched in the air.

 

 

“Soyeon--- a cup of frappe for Soyeon.” He says, a little too soft.

 

 

“Ya, my order is Strawberry smoothie, not Frappe.”

 

 

Once Woojin looks at the girl and the frappe in his hand, his eyes widen and immediately bows in apology.

 

 

In his peripheral view, there is another bag of donut near him.

 

 

 

 

The Dough Nots, _what a unique name for a shop_ , Woojin observes as he enters the door to a pink well, donut shop.

 

 

The shop is small yet pleasing to eyes, especially for girls who would love to take instagram selcas here. Why Woojin is here baffles him a lot.

 

 

Or maybe because this is the shop where the cute boy has been buying the donuts he’s been leaving in the coffee shop, well Woojin is here (not to stalk, he is not like that, just to be crystal clear), but to maybe hopefully accidentally meets Woongs?

 

 

“Woongz?” The man from the counter asks him.

 

 

_I really have a bad habit of telling my mind, huh._

 

 

“Maybe so.” The man shrugs his shoulders at him, even pointedly agreeing with him. “Are you, perhaps, looking for a Woong?”

 

 

He is not sure, though, but the way the other is looking at him looks suspicious enough because he’s been raising his two eyebrows at him non-stop.

 

“Uh---” Of course, the ever coherent Woojin says.

 

 

“Woong!” He yells, making Woojin jump off of his place which earns a boisterous laughter from the man that he does not know and is being rude with the way he’s even sending him winks. “Woong! Woong!”

 

 

The man who is called ‘Woong’ comes out from another door and Woojin has to put his hands on his right chest because his heart almost falls off because _fucking_ adorable cute boy appears suddenly.

 

 

And it’s not really how he is expecting him.

 

 

The adorable boy has his white apron, a chef hat on his head, and he is currently covered in flour from his hands and even on his face and That. Is. So. Fucking. Adorable that Woojin wants to put him inside his pocket.

 

 

Even the way his small eyes suddenly have gone bigger in surprise once his gaze lands on him.

 

 

Busan men don’t back out, Woojin tells himself, as he takes a step towards the frozen boy. With a smile, he says, “A cup of Americano for Woong.” His hand who is holding the cup is shaking so bad he thinks the liquid is going to come out soon.

 

 

Woojin hasn’t prepared himself to be in front of this _fucking_ adorable guy, neither is his heart to see his face covered in flour, which adds up to the adorability of the _fucking_ adorable boy.

 

 

Floured boy tentatively reaches out for the cup but before he does, the man from the counter sweeps it from his hand and waves it on them, “My usual order that Woong likes to order since he doesn’t like coffee but he buys because of the cute boy with a snaggletooth in the counter.”

 

 

“Hyunggu!” The boy named Woong hisses at his friend who just casually disappears somewhere.

 

 

Mama Park raises no chicken so he takes one more step to him and raises to smear more flour on the cute boy, “I assume I’m the cute boy with a snaggletooth in the counter?”

 

Woong raises his lips for a pout that Woojin wants to erase with his own lips. He sees the pink adorning his cheeks and the hear radiating off his face. He then shrugs, raising himself from where he’s standing and replies, “Well, is there anyone cuter from that coffee shop?”

 

 

He wants to say that Youngmin is, even Daehwi and Jinyoung, but then he responds with, “Not cuter than I can be, of course, there is no one else.”

 

 

Woong suddenly covers his face with both of his beautiful white hands and giggles to himself that Woojin wants to cry because he wants to see his giggles, his face, his smile when he does. Reiterating that Mama Park raises no chicken so he peels off his hands and leans forward to whisper, “How about a smoothie date after your shift?”

 

 

“Oh yeah, just leave me by myself, Jeon Woong.” A voice from another room echoes which both of them ignore as Woong moves closes than possible.

 

 

“I’d definitely love that.” He answers.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take note that I am accommodating ALL your requests but it's just me so please bear with me as I go through the first ones who sent me prompts. I promise to do them!!!^^ Hope you liked this update!^^ Spread 2woo love, as well!


	10. "of sand castles and of mathematics"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeon Woong has never despised anyone in his entire existence. In fact, he’s been called as Angel Woong by his friends and family because he really is nice, generous, and helpful to anyone in need. He’s not sure, though, why he hates the new boy in class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo I updated again.
> 
> So I have received so many promots, thank you! Of course, I will write them all. I saw REALLY good ones that I would like to write as a standalone like the drive au and soulmate AU, please allow me.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, this prompt is very popular. I got many ccs of 2woo enemies to lover AU plus I added the truth or dare AU, so for the anons who asked of this, here is for you. I appreciate your effort in sending the prompts. Hope you like it
> 
>  
> 
> Don't forget to comment, constructive is ok too!

Jeon Woong has never despised anyone in his entire existence. In fact, he’s been called as Angel Woong by his friends and family because he really is nice, generous, and helpful to anyone in need. He’s not sure, though, why he hates the new boy in class.

 

 

“Woongie?” Miss Hana calls for him.

 

As a role model student, even though he is already trying his hardest not to give bad look at the new boy, he raises his hand straightly and responds, “Ma’am!”

 

  
Miss Hana turns to the new boy with a soft smile and Woong feels envious because Miss Hana is his favorite teacher and even if she looks at his other classmates with softness, how dare a new boy make his Miss Hana look at him like that?

 

  
“From now on, you will be sitting beside Jeon Woong.” She says and Woong can’t help the disappointed sigh from his lips.

 

  
Boy walks with light steps and bows at him after. Woong pouts and looks away from him.

 

  
It’s not like the little boy in his yellow coat and green pants who enters with scared eyes is looking bad per se. It’s not also because the little boy with his Pooh bag looks scary, in fact, he’s too little that Woong wants to befriend him. It’s not about him being a little smart that he has to be part of the second grade instead of first grades. It’s not that he easily has made friends with other kids in the school.

 

  
Woong does not do petty, he tells himself repeatedly as he clenches his fists whilst watching the new boy laughing along with the rest of his classmates.

 

  
It’s nothing about that.

 

 

 

 

 

Park Woojin.

  
That is the name of the new boy from Busan.

  
He feels a little jealous as his classmates gather around the new boy instead of him and his tall sandcastles in the playground. He hears them laughing as the black haired boy says something in Busan satoori.

 

  
“Yah, Donghyun!” He calls out his best friend, one of those little kids rounding at the new bot. “Look at my castle!”

 

  
His best friend, Donghyun, only signals him for a ‘wait’ and continues to stick his nose onto the new boy’s business.

 

  
It’s quite sad that even his best friend has deserted him as he stares at the sand castle he’s been making for the past minutes and hears loud laughter coming from the other side of the playground.

 

 

  
Woong presses a little harder onto the sand with a sad face because he hears his friends asking the boy to do the Busan satoori. According to his other classmates, Busan satoori sounds the best satoori in the world. Not even Daejeon’s come close.

 

 

  
New boy says something in satoori and it’s not like Woong purposely wants to listen to it, but for a boy his age, it sounds quite deep compared to the rest of the kids. He kind of wants to cry because when everyone claps for him, he thinks his satoori would have sounded a little nicer and cooler than he has.

 

  
After the commotion, everyone goes back to what they are doing and Donghyun runs to him, making Woong light up as his friend stares at the sand castle in awe.

 

 

  
“Woah, that’s tall!” New voice says in awe and Woong would have said thank you the way his parents taught him every time he gets a compliment but it’s just Park Woojin that Woong’s blood boil at the sound of it.

 

  
The boy in yellow coat approaches them, along with other of his classmates that he wants to play with and asks, “Can we play with you?”

 

 

  
He looks at his best friend who is also begging him with his eyes so even though he doesn’t want to, he agrees because his Mom once had told him the more, the merrier.

 

  
_(It’s not also like he practices the Busan satoori at night starting that day.)_

 

 

 

 

 

Mathematics, Woong sighs as he crumples the test paper in his hands. Not his forte and will never ever be.

 

 

  
Even if everyone considers his the Top 1 in the class, he just cannot get Mathematics that well.

 

 

  
But of course, in comes Park Woojin who has submitted his test papers after twenty minutes. It’s not his fault that he can’t divide or multiply that easily so when the younger returns on his seat and faces him with a smile.

 

 

  
The burning passion of annoyance comes as the younger puts his chin on his hands and asks in a hushed tone, “Do you want me to help?”

 

 

  
It’s not Woong’s characteristic to roll eyes at someone but he guesses, there is always a first time. So, he rolls his eyes and slides his head on the table, frustrated at Mathematics.

 

 

  
He really really hates Mathematics.

 

 

 

 

 

Woong has to come into terms that Park Woojin is going to be a part of his life (at least until his high school life) in sixth grade.

 

 

  
It feels like the world also has come into agreement that Jeon Woong should always lose to Park Woojin.

 

 

  
Long ago, he did lose his Top 1 badge to the new boy and has become Top 2. “Still a top two!” Donghyun has positively reminded him.

 

 

  
Today is no different.

 

 

  
Mr. Yeo decides that the Top One and Two must compete in the marathon (you know, for fun and because the teacher has nothing to do better than make his students sweat). Jeon Woong, to be fair, is very competitive. It’s part of his Libra blood to be one (no matter how secretive it is).

 

 

  
His classmates all whistle and whoop in excitement as they both prepared themselves.

 

 

  
Woojin, who seems to just want to have some fun, also joins in hyping himself up and Woong readies himself with no one but his best friend.

 

 

  
His best friend who smiles at him gummily and wishes him a, “Break a leg.” And a pat on his back.

 

  
The teacher calls for them and they stand on their positions.

 

 

  
With the way Woojin is smiling at him, showing his ugly snaggletooth that he’s learned to loathe more, and gives him an encouraging smile. This prompts Woong to grit his teeth and glares at the finish line.

 

  
Determination seeping right through in, he listens as Mr. Yeo blows his whistle and both of them running with only one goal in mind: to beat each other.

 

 

  
The elder hates sweating and running but right now does not matter as he grits all his anger, annoyance, bitterness, and frustrations as the inspiration to win against the younger who seems to be not even putting an effort because he’s been waving to their friends as he runs by.

 

  
Universe is always against him because maybe he’s put so much pressure on his back legs and Woong gives out, all his muscles cramping. Woong always gives his best, he grits his teeth and he clenches his fists and ignores all the pain he’s been feeling as he sets his eyes only to the finish line.

 

 

  
But Universe has a different plan and finally his legs give out, sending him on the cold hard ground. He hears the loud gasps coming from the other people watching them.

 

 

  
This is the first time he wants to ever cry but he is just going to pass it off with sweat covering all his face. His dream of becoming first again is all shattered on the ground. The need and want to win over Park Woojin is all gone down the drain.

 

 

  
Disappointment seems like his middle name by now as his classmates gather around him. He remembers the time where he used to wish they would crowd him again however, in a different situation and with cheerful smiles instead worries and frowns.

 

 

  
The crowd moved and parts as Woojin, who should be by the finish line by now, is looking at him worriedly.

 

 

  
“Are you okay? What happened? Oh god,” He says faster like he is rapping in that not-so-deep voice of his, holding onto him.

 

 

  
Woong pushes him away and tries to stand up to save his face and to really win because he doesn’t need to be shamed like this nor does the worries and two lines of creases forming on Woojin’s forehead guarantees him of anything.

 

 

  
He only has the eye for the prize.

 

  
Still, all gods fail him as he stumbles and Woojin runs to him.

 

 

  
“Don’t be like that, Woongie hyung. Let me help you and let’s get to the nurse station now.” Woongie hyung sounds nice from Woojin but he tries not to dwell on it and pulls his hands from Woojin’s and continues to run.

 

 

  
Three steps --- it takes him only three steps until he falls again.

 

 

Three steps and then everything crashes and burn.

 

He falls and hits the ground.

 

 

  
But then Woojin comes one more time, hoisting him up on his back and with struggle, they run to the finish line. All the bitterness he feels deep down inside grows as both of them make it into the finish line.

 

 

  
The pain he feels subside by this time so he pulls himself off Woojin, ending up on the ground and with the hardest glare he can muster, he admits, “I hate you. I really hate you.”

 

 

  
Woojin’s face turns from a smile down to a surprise then to a nonchalant answers, “I can feel it, Woongie hyung, I just don’t understand why.”

 

 

  
The other should hate him, Woojin hates him, too, he knows that, but he’s just being two-faced right now with the other people eavesdropping like they don’t care.

 

 

 

  
In middle school, Jeon Woong finally comes into terms that he is now the second place but this time, he tries so hard not to show how much he hates the younger one.

 

 

  
In middle school, he finds out that he and Park Woojin are a little too different and a little too exact at the same time.

 

  
They pursue different things. He, as a singer and Woojin a dancer. Still, it roots to music, too, but at least they have different things to compete in.

 

 

  
(And Woong would not even admit it to himself but as Woojin dances on the school field, sweaty yet with that daring smile, snaggletooth showing and exuding with charisma and overconfidence, he may have seen the latter in a different way.)

 

 

 

 

  
“Do you want to study together?” Woojin asks all of a sudden in their fourth year high school as their exam week approaches.

 

  
The shock is evident in his eyes and face as he quirks an eyebrow at the latter. “I’m sorry --- what?”

 

 

  
He smiles (Woong tries unsuccessfully not to stare at the cute snaggletooth) and shrugs. “Woongie hyung, you’re not dumb. Stop playing dumb. Just cute but not dumb.”

 

  
The elder has to stop reading his notes and stares openly at the younger who has positioned himself in front of him in the library, opening his note in process.

 

  
_Did he just call me cute? No, he called me dumb._

 

 

  
_But cute._

 

  
_Still---_

 

  
“Woongie hyung, when we graduate, which course will you be taking?” The question baffles him because he’s sure Woojin would not even think of that.

 

 

  
Wouldn’t he?

 

 

  
He awkwardly clears his throat because the proximity and the level of personal question with how Woojin is acting confuses him to death. He zeroes his eyes at him threateningly. “You wouldn’t go after the course I want to take just to prove you’re better than me, right?”

 

 

  
Park Woojin rolls his eyes and dramatically gasps at him. “You just ---- how did you read my mind casually? Of course, I would want to prove you that I am better than you like that. What do you think of me huh?”

 

 

  
“Wait --- really?”

 

 

“Sometimes, I question why you’re second when you can be this dumb.” He tsks at him. “Of course not. I would go after dancing, though.”

 

 

  
“Seriously? Not like Mathematics related course?”

 

 

  
Woojin shrugs and sits carelessly on the chair. “Meh, never really liked studying.”

 

 

  
“Then why do you keep studying?” He asks, a little frustrated because if Woojin does not like studying then why is he trying so hard? Is it his parents? He’s heard that his family is well-off and that Woojin’s parents are actually lax when it comes to things. So why?

 

 

  
Woojin exhales loudly, catching his attention. His black eyes are serious that it scares Woong off. “I keep thinking the same thing, too. Wouldn’t you like to tell me?”

 

 

  
Then, Woojin leaves, making Woong more confused than ever. Why should Woong know then?

 

 

 

 

In their last year of high school also comes their last class trip. Woong is used to it --- to the fun and most joyous time of the student’s life. However, it is a little different this time.

 

 

Class A decides that all of them would just rent a pension with their teacher and everyone would just have a fun time singing, dancing, ad eating. He’s looking forward to it because he’s going to miss this class, his classmates, the memories along with them.

 

 

  
“Why do you even hate Woojin, Woong?” Donghyun, of course, would ask that, bringing everyone’s attention to them as they circle around the bonfire.

 

 

  
His hands shake from the intense curiosity that all of his classmates are giving him. Even Woojin who is staring directly at the hotdog he’s cooking has his ears perked up from the question.

 

 

  
“I – I don’t?” He replies, trying not to let anyone it affects him.

 

 

  
“Now is the time to tell us, Woongie!” His classmate, Yedam chides in, too. “Because it was so obvious that you hated him.”

 

 

  
“What—” Woong laughs awkwardly, stealing glances at Woojin who has not moved since he was asked the question. “--- you all are just being paranoid.”

 

 

  
“Or maybe because you guys have sexual tension?” Yoojung suddenly inserts, chomping her own hotdog.

 

 

  
He tries to glare at her to no avail.

 

 

  
“What--- sexual tension? Pfft. Woojin does not even like me like that!” He denies but even to himself, he sounds unconvincing.

 

 

  
“Tsk. Who do you think built your sand castle when that Hyunsuk bully tried to step on it and you cried yourself to Miss Hana?”

 

 

  
He remembers the young Woong version crying to Miss Hana that his sand castle was ruined when he entered their classroom. Miss Hana asked him to say it clear as he wiped the snot and tears in his face. As they headed down to the playground, Woong saw a much bigger sand castle he built and everyone played with him that day because of it.

 

 

  
“Do you all remember how Woojin tried to also tutor us in Math?” Doyeon suddenly says with a big teasing smile in her pretty face. “Bet ya 10000 won that he did it for Woong.”

 

 

  
“Why?” Donghyun should really stop meddling and asking before he puts him 6 ft under.

 

 

  
“Cause Woong is so bad at Math and then when he got a perfect score in the test, Woong was just so proud but never thanked Woojin for that?” Chungha then says at them.

 

 

Woong knows that. But his pride will never admit it. Ever.

 

 

  
Sejeong then sits beside him, offering everyone, “why don’t we play a truth or dare?”

 

  
_All of a sudden?_

 

 

  
The secret glimpses between their classmates do not go unnoticed by him and even Woojin who seems to shy to approach. They go and circle around with Midam starting the round and Yoojung and Doyeon ending up in the small closet, spending seven minutes inside.

 

 

  
There’s an uneasy feeling inside Woong’s stomach because he can hear the sounds of smacking of lips and all of their classmates trying to be as quiet as possible to overhear Doyeon and Yoojung’s seven minutes of hell. He just prays to all the deities he wouldn’t even up being inside with Park Woojin.

 

  
When the two girls come out of the closet, their hair are of mess with satisfied grins painting their faces.

 

  
Everyone cheers and he watches as Yoojung and Woojin do their bro thingy with their hands and hopes to God that ---- he has the chance of it with Woojin.

 

  
_Holy shit. What._

 

 

  
The group circles again and of course luck is never good to Woong because the bottle points at him. He enters the too small closet without waiting for whoever he is going to get trapped with inside.

 

 

 _Anyone aside from Woojin. Anyone aside from Woojin. Anyone aside from Woojin_. He prays like a mantra and the door to the closet creaks and he has the biggest sigh of the year as one tanned boy with a snaggletooth enters.

 

 

  
Of freaking course, it has to be with Park Woojin.

 

 

  
The younger sits stiffly beside him, their shoulders, arms, and legs are touching and Woong avoids Woojin’s eyes as much as possible.

 

 

  
With this, he notices how Woojin skins looks so good and healthy. He notices how nice his arms are looking like. One move is all it is going to take then they might as well hold their hands.

 

 

  
_Only six more minutes_. He reminds himself.

 

 

  
“Why do you hate me, Woongie hyung?” the younger really has to ask him, huh.

 

  
“I don’t!”

 

  
“You do!”

 

  
“I don’t. What are you talking about?”

 

 

  
“Every time I try to get close, you would yank yourself off and run to the opposite side? Every time I would even have to think about saying something to you, you dismiss me as fast as possible. Every time I saw a chance of befriending you, you ran like I was some kind of a disease? I don’t know about you but that looked like you hate me.”

 

 

  
“Well, don’t you? Hate me too?”

 

 

  
“But --- why would I?”

 

 

  
“Because I’m trying so goddamn hard to steal the top spot from you? Because you’re number one and I’m number two?? Are you not even threatened by that, Park Woojin?”

 

 

  
There’s a disbelieve laughter from Woojin and holds his hand that makes Woong’s heart rate increase faster and it is really driving him crazy.

 

 

  
“Is it because of that, Woongie hyung?”

 

  
“I was --- so so used to people complimenting me all the time then you came! You came and unapologetically stole everything from me like it was your intention to put me down. You came and everything suddenly fell apart. What’s even other people seeing from you?”

 

 

  
“Maybe because I am not obsessed with the thought of becoming the best in our class? Maybe if you just tried to open your mind wider then maybe you would know how hard it was for me to approach you? I’ve been trying for the last ten years of our lives, thinking if I killed any of your family members in our past life because you hate me oh so much, then it would turn out that you hated me because you think I was stealing the class top from you!”

 

 

“Are you not?”

 

 

Woojin sighs and ruffles his hair a bit fondly and with a smile, he answers, “No. I was studying my ass off so you could finally notice me? So that maybe I could befriend you? So that maybe I could ask you out on a date?”

 

 

  
“D---- date?” He splutters, saliva spilling out and all over Woojin’s face.

 

 

  
Woojin wipes them off and oh god Woong should feel bitter and angry and just oh my god why --- why is Woojin asking him out on a date? What does this even mean? Oh my god, he spent and harbored ten freaking years of resentment towards the young boy so it should not dissipate just. like. that!!

 

 

  
The way Woojin is looking at him --- puppy eyes and pouty lips as he kisses his knuckles has sends chills in Woong’s spine.

 

 

  
“I’ve been trying so hard for you, Woongie hyung. I really really totally completely like you. Not just as my friend, but more than that. I’ve imagined telling you this in different scenarios and not inside this—” His eyes wander around the closet. “--- small closet. But I really am completely in love with you.”

 

 

  
“Are you crazy?”

 

 

  
Woojin winks with his left eye then he shows his snaggletooth and maybe Woong is really going crazy he needs to send himself to the hospital after this.

 

 

  
“Crazy for you, yes!”

 

 

 

“Oh my god!---” Before he can say anything, Woojin turns his face to him and captures his lips. He has imagined his first kiss, toe curling and toothachingly sweet with the right person in the proper place but inside the closet with his enemy?

 

 

  
_Definitely not._

 

  
_Definitely not like this._

 

 

  
_Totally not with The Park Woojin._

 

 

  
It’s too simple --- too vague but it also feels so right with Woojin and his hands on his face, with Woojin and his lips on him, with Woojin and his breath fanning over him and as thhe younger looks at him, lips centimeters apart, he asks, “Can I finally ask you out on a date, Woongie hyung?”

 

 

 _Definitely_.

 

 

  
Woong dives him and kisses Woojin again, seven minutes be damned.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Woojin gets well soon. I miss him so much.


	11. "of soulmates and of why you's"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woong believes he is going to find his soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oMGGH it's been so long since I updated. Sorry was caught up with things. Anyway, here is anon's prompt: 
> 
> could you do a soulmate au where the first time you meet your soulmate you have to be near them for the first 24 hours. Woong and Woojin met at the restaurant when Woong was invited to debut with them and when he got up to leave he couldn’t make it more than a few steps before he physically cant go any further
> 
>  
> 
> I enjoyed this prompt sooooooo much.

 

  
At twenty-three, he receives a call from Youngmin, one who has debuted and has proved himself already.

 

 

  
“We want you to debut with us.” He tells him over the phone.

 

  
Woong slides himself in the corner of the practice room. He’s heard so many great things about the newest boy group that Brand New Music that is going to launch this year. They heard they are The Group, the perfect rookies with skills like professionals. Youngmin and Donghyun were in a duo called MXM, and Daehwi and a Park Woojin were in a project group, Wannaone.

 

  
And Woong----

 

  
Woong is nothing but a failure.

 

  
“Woong?” He hears a soft voice from his phone and remembers the call.

 

  
“Yea—h?” He asks, unsure.

 

  
“I said, we talked to the CEO and we asked you to debut with us.” He repeats slowly like he is talking to a 5 year old.

 

  
_We want you to debut with us._

 

  
“Ah—really?” He questions and he hears laughter from the other line. Four distinct laughter.

 

  
“Is that okay with you?” The ever sweet Youngmin asks.

 

  
_It’s more than okay for me_.

 

  
“Yes—”

 

  
“Are you happy?” A foreign voice asks.

 

  
Woong stills as soon as he’s heard of it. It’s new. It’s not Donghyun, the one he’s talked to the most in the company. Neither is Daehwi. It’s new.

 

  
“Ah, yes.” He answers.

 

  
“If you’re happy then please sing a song.” The other tells him.

 

  
To say that Woong is flustered is an understatement as his eyes roam around the practice room with confusion. What does he say? What does he sing? What if he’s not enough?

 

  
“Woojin is just fooling. No no no, it’s okay.” Daehwi, he can point out because of the unique tone, speaks up.

 

  
_Woojin_.

 

  
“Okay, we’ll just see you around then, Woong?”

 

  
Woong nods and says, “Yes.”

 

 

  
At twenty-three, Woong completely disregards any semblance of hope about soulmates as he stands in front of a restaurant near Brand New Music’s company. With shaking hands and jelly knees, he inhales then exhales then inhales again.

 

  
As soon as he enters the shop, he finds different big cameras in the small restaurant where he sees four bodies eating.

 

  
He meets eyes with Kim Donghyun who waves at him enthusiastically. There is Lee Daehwi who nods and eagerly signals him to join them. Lim Youngmin looks back with gentleness in his eyes.

 

  
Then there’s Park Woojin.

 

  
Woong is unsure of him.

 

 

The others tell him to sit next to the boy with brown hair and he bows down at him as soon as he does.

 

  
“Ah, I’m Jeon Woong.” He tells him with shaky voice.

 

  
The boy just nods, continuing to cut some ddeok in their table. “How old are you?” He formally asks with a deep voice.

 

  
“Twenty-three.” He answers straightly.

 

  
“Ah, I’m twenty-one.”

 

  
“Hyung is twenty-one? I thought you’re twenty-two.” Daehwi shakes his head in disbelief.

 

  
“Yah.”

 

  
Donghyun then says, “I’m twenty-two.”

 

  
Daehwi mischievously stares at Youngmin. “Then Youngmin hyung-----” He trails off seeing Youngmin’s warning glare at him.

 

  
He laughs at the unfolding scene right in front of his eyes. He is not even aware that he’s already tapping on the younger’s arm.

 

  
That is when their eyes suddenly meet.

 

  
Woong is surprised with how young he looks. There is this feeling of being a child in the younger one that he cannot pinpoint. There’s a shaky feeling as Woojin smiles at him warily.

 

  
_It’s new._

 

 

When the slate is heard and the cameras turn off, he bows down to each staff with a comfortable yet unknown feeling. He looks once more at the other members, he feels like he’s finally seen what he has been looking for all through his life.

 

  
“I’m going to work harder.” He promises them once everything is settled. Voice full of determination and solid promises.

 

  
“Ah, hyung. Stop.” Donghyun says. “We know what you are capable of that’s why we chose you.”

 

  
“You’ve been working so hard, hyung. You deserve it.” Daehwi adds with a nod.

 

  
He smiles gratefully at them and looks at his clock. It’s two o’clock.

 

  
“Oh.” He says. “I have to have my vocal class now. I’ll see you again.” He stands up, bowing at all of them.

 

  
He notices Woojin also moves as he stands up but pays no mind as he takes a step backward.

 

  
_Ouch_.

 

  
His knees buckle. It’s nothing.

 

  
Another step and he feels like there is some force asking him to stop moving as his feet suddenly get weirdly heavy and his neck feeling like it’s electrocuted. He halts his walk.

 

  
“Ouch.” A voice out-of-the-blue says.

 

  
“What’s wrong?” Youngmin voices his concern.

 

  
He spins back and sees Woojin craning his neck, massaging the back of his neck with the other hand and then trying to stomp his feet.

 

  
“My neck feels weird and my feet are so heavy.” He informs them which earns gasps from the others.

 

  
“Oi, hyung!” Daehwi addresses him this time. “I thought you have a vocal lesson.”

 

  
Woong slowly nods and awkwardly puts on his best smile. “Yeah, I was about to leave.”

 

  
With clenched fists, he turns back and moves again, this time ending up on the floor with Woojin yelling again.

 

  
“Hyung!” Donghyun’s voice rings in the air as he runs to him. “What’s wrong with you?”

 

  
He bites his lips in fear. Is he getting sick? Is he dying? Is he really not getting his chance to debut?

 

  
“My neck--- legs--- ahhhhh.” Woong tells him.

 

  
Donghyun looks at him worriedly and Daehwi comes to assist him back on his seat.

 

  
As soon as he sits on his seat once more, the pain is gone and there’s a refreshing feeling inside of him.

 

  
“Woojin?” Youngmin calls. “Are you now okay?”

 

  
Woojin wiggles his feet and stretches his neck. “I think so.”

 

  
Daehwi goes back to his seat and eyes them both. “So you’re saying that both of suddenly felt pain on your neck and feet?”

 

  
“It’s like I can’t move.” Both of them explain together.

 

  
Woojin looks at him, Woong looks back. The rest of the three are silent. Woong feels the thump in his heart that he hasn’t felt for a long time, buried deep down.

 

  
“I--- I’ll go now.” He says to avoid the questioning stares that the others are giving him.

 

  
It takes five steps away this time and the pain shots in his stomach like someone has punched him because he ends up on the floor of the restaurant with Park Woojin, too.

 

  
Park Woojin is floored, too, hands in his stomach.

 

  
_Holy shit._

 

  
The three others assist them back on their seats and when his elbow touches Woojin, it’s like all the pain he’s felt has magically disappeared, too.

 

  
“You feel what he feels?” Youngmin points at both of them.

 

  
“What does this mean?” Daehwi asks no one in particular.

 

  
“Neck to feet the now stomach?” Donghyun huffs. “Aren’t you being too soulmatey?”

 

  
_Soulmates---_

 

 

“What.” He blandly asks.

 

  
Woojin scoffs at him. “Yah, what kind of what is that? You should be bowing down if soulmates even are true.”

 

  
“They’re true!” He counters back, offended.

 

  
Woojin just rolls his eyes at him as a response. Real mature.

 

  
“So what does it mean that you both feel the same thing?” Daehwi then reaches out to flick on Woojin’s forehead who shouts at the younger. “You did not feel that, Woong hyung?”

 

  
Woong shrugs in answer.

 

  
“Oh, you didn’t? Maybe you’re not soulmates, after all.” Daehwi concludes.

 

  
There’s a rising feeling of disappointment and Woong is not sure as to why.

 

  
“Please, soulmates are not real.” Woojin suddenly cuts off.

 

  
Woong snaps at his direction. “What?”

 

  
“They’re not true. I can’t believe that it’s 2019 and people still believe in myths that never happened even once.”

 

  
“It did. Right in front of my eyes, I saw them.”

 

  
“I happen to haven’t seen them.” Woojin shrugs his shoulders carelessly. “To see is to believe, right?”

 

  
“Sometimes, it’s better to believe first before you see it!”

 

  
“What are you--- oh my god, you are so unrealistic.”

 

  
“And you’re very pessimistic.”

 

  
Woojin puts his arms in front of him. “Realist, it’s different. I have never seen one entity finding his other half. Please, I’m already complete.”

 

  
“Shut up, I saw my friend getting his sight back when he met his soulmate. I saw my Mom’s last words on my Dad’s arms like a tattoo which magically showed up. I have seen them!”

 

  
“But---”

 

  
“Hep!” Youngmin puts his hands on each other’s mouths, giving them The Look. “Both of you shut up.”

 

  
“Okay, let’s see. Woojin, try to maybe step away from Woong hyung and let’s see if anything would happen.” Donghyun orders him.

 

  
Woojin complies willingly and Woong holds his breath as Woojin steps one ---- two --- three --- four --- he is about to cheer up when suddenly both of them feel like their right hands are about to fall off so Woojin runs back to where he is.

 

  
They both sigh in relief as soon as pain subsides.

 

  
Everyone holds their breath in silence, looking back between the two of them and it’s Woojin who breaks the silence with a cry, “No way. No fucking way. No way.”

 

  
Woong looks at the younger beside him whose hair suddenly becomes a nest with how he’s pulling his hair in disbelief. Woong is not sure how to feel but he has one word for it: “Fuck.”

 

  
Yes, he’s fucked up and Woong knows it so much. How is he going to live with the truth that his soulmate is actually his fellow member who does not believe even in soulmates? How is he going to live that it could be anyone --- Kim Donghyun, the sweet child, or the gentle Lim Youngmin, even the savage Lee Daehwi ---it could be anyone but Park Woojin.

 

_Really, God?_

 

 

“Wait, what is wrong with me?” Woojin questions with offended face. “I’m actually good-looking and rich and is good at everything. I have the best humor and I’m witty and I’m sure ---”

 

  
“Shut up.” He says to him.

 

 

  
His brain cannot process this shit.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, it's not enough because it is a FULL FIC once I get to it.
> 
>  
> 
> Story time: I thought I deleted this shit. I couldn't find the document on my phone. Luckily, I got to retrieve it. Written in two hours so excuse my shitty writing.
> 
>  
> 
> Make sure to comment and kudos mwahxxx


	12. "of late nights and of late drives"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a tradition but tonight would be the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the anon who asked for a 2woo kte night. Looooong overdue but I'm still kind of busy. Soooooo-- I will do all your requests rest assured. For now, tysm anon! Hope you liked this!

It has been a tradition. The two of them, Woojin and Woong going about anywhere and everywhere by the end of the year. It’s sacred because for them, at least, it means that the year ends with them and a year will start with them.

 

  
It’s just how it is. Two friends. Casually enjoying each other’s presence.

 

  
Soon as Jeon Woong enters the car, his hands are full of paper bags with their favorite drinks and chips inside, face all bright and shining like a sun, Woojin cannot help but has his heart tightened a bit. It’s going to be over soon, he thinks.

 

  
“I’m ready!” The elder singsongs and waves the paper bag like an overly excited puppy almost wiggling his tail (if he has).

 

  
Woojin heaves a sigh and slowly maneuvers his pick up car, putting his hand at the back of Woong’s seat.

 

  
The elder whistles appreciatively, looking at him with teasing gleaming eyes. “Woot. Woot. You looking good.”

 

  
A smirk blooms in his face and says casually, “Well I mean no offense but I’m so sure I’m good-looking.”

 

  
“You’re not wrong, though. Girls line up just to be your girlfriend for the day when you were in high school.” Woojin nods approvingly. “But not because of your looks but your sense of humor.”

 

  
Woojin fakes a gasp from what he’s heard and banters playfully back. “Pfft, if I could remember clearly I wasn’t the one who named, I, Park Woojin, as his dream husband.”

 

  
The whine comes out from Jeon Woong is too adorable, he can’t help but blush by it. “If I could remember clearly, I was not the one who whined when we were kids to marry you.”

 

  
“No, I didn’t!” He denies but he remembers it clear as the water.

 

 

CD -1 OFFONOFF - PHOTOGRAPH

  
_the sleeping city_   
_and your bright pupils_   
_it seems it’ll pour down_   
_after staring for awhile_   
_I want to keep everything like this_

 

_There was a new transferee in their kindergarten in the middle of the year. It’s unusual because most of the students do come in their school at the start of the year._

 

  
_Today was different._

 

  
_He watched as the young boy with jet black hair introduced himself in front with a bear in his school bag. He called himself Jeon Woong who bowed politely just like how his dad had taught him to. He watched with curiosity as Woong sat at the back of the classroom and watched as their eyes meet._

 

_I have to look away, he reminded himself._

 

  
_His mom told him it’s rude to stare at people but he couldn’t help it. Woong, he now knew was older than him by two years, was quite fascinating. Why was he in the same class as his when he’s older? Why didn’t he eat his lunch with him and his classmates? Why did he1 never smile every time Seungwoo seongsaengnim said a joke? Why was he always serious all the time?_

_Woojin was curious and he’s thankful that he was because when he had to go home a little bit later than most of the kids because of soccer, he saw one of the most fascinating sights in the world._

 

  
_Woong was sat on his seat with his eyes closed. He wasn’t sure what he was doing because before he knew, his feet were leading him forward the boy. He heard some loud music coming from his walkman. It sounded serene and peaceful._

 

  
_Just like how he looked right now. A little softer. A little more steps, he was faced with a pretty sight._

 

  
_Woong with his eyes closed was a different type of ethereal. His skin was white like Snow White and nose high. It felt like he was hypnotized as his eyes went to his lips. Cherry red like Snow White, too._

 

  
_When he opened his eyes, Woojin was caught off guard that he took a step backward and Woong’s eyes widened with surprise like a caught deer._

 

 

“Yes, you did!” The now-blonde Woong insists while wiggling his finger. “Admit it, you must have been taken by my looks.”

  
Right now, the other looks smug as he glimpses via the front mirror that Woojin wants to erase the smugness away.

 

  
“I was taken that you’re a loser.”

 

 

“Nuh-uh, you said a different thing.” Woojin groans by this because it really is different. With Woong, it’s always been different.

 

 

  
_“Oh, hi, Woojin.” He greeted and it was the first time he had addressed him personally._

 

  
_Woojin cleared his throat awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head, pulling off his earphones. “Hello, Woong-ssi.”_

 

  
_It must have been his lucky day because suddenly, there was a blinding smile in the other’s face that could outwin the sun all of a suddenly. He definitely looked wonderful, just like how his Youngmin hyung from the upper class told him last week._

 

_Youngmin hyung was wrong, the younger realized because with Woong smiling in front of him, it was the picture perfect moment._

 

  
_His heart beat increased and he suddenly blurted out, “I want to marry you when we’re older!”_

 

  
_The smile got wider that he thought Woong’s eyes suddenly disappeared and his heart beat was still increasing faster and faster he thought he might die._

 

  
_“I mean,” He said. “Youngmin hyung said he’d marry you when we’re older but I don’t think so. I think I should marry you instead.”_

 

  
_“Why you?”_

 

  
_“Cause I’m younger!” He half shouted._

 

  
_“And?”_

 

  
_“I’m stronger!”_

 

  
_“And?”_

 

  
_“I’m --- I’m ---” Woojin was stuck and he knew it. Woong would marry his Youngmin hyung but he shouldn’t. He should never. “I’m going to cry if you marry him, Woong-ssi.”_

 

  
_The smile turned into a full blown laughter. It sounded like an angel singing, at least to his ear._

 

  
_“Are you really going to cry if I marry someone?”_

 

  
_Woojin nodded fervently. Woong then came up to him with a ruffle on his brown hair and said, “Then I don’t want to see you crying so I promise I won’t marry him.”_

 

  
_A smile blossomed on Woojin’s face which had the other gasping in surprise._

  
_“You have a snaggletooth!” Woong pointed out._

 

  
_“I do.”_

 

  
_“That’s too cute. Can I touch?”_

 

  
_“Sorry, Woong hyung. My mom said if you touch it, it’s going to run away when I sleep at night.”_

 

  
_Woong tilted his head on his left side and wiggled it for a bit. “Is it?”_

 

  
_“I don’t know. But hyung, you have to promise me you wouldn’t marry Youngmin hyung, okay? And you should not break my heart, yeah?”_

 

  
_The elder tapped his chin with his fingers, thinking deeply. He didn’t like waiting because it felt like forever and why was Woong hyung thinking about this anyway? He was the best choice in their school anyway._

 

  
_“Okay.”_

 

  
_Woojin put out his pinky with a pout. “Pinky promise?”_

 

_Woong sealed it with his own pinky. “I pinky promise you, Woojin!”_

 

 

 

 

 

“I kept my promise. I wouldn’t marry Youngmin hyung. That’s incest.” Woong’s voice cuts his thoughts as he looks outside.

 

 

  
“You broke my heart, though.” He says with a pained smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how Woong broke Woojin's heart in the comment box.


	13. "of soju bottles and of cheating"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii!
> 
> Went thru my cc and saw a lot of smut W H Y 🥺🥺 I'm innocent.
> 
> FYI: This chapter has a theme of CHEATING. If not comfortable then skip. I just wanna remind that I do not condone cheating.
> 
> Prompt for anon:  
> au where woong or wooj is drunk and started to blabbering weird things, the other come to rescue (maybe, with some smut?????👀)

They’re best friends.

 

 

  
That’s who they are for the last ten years of their lives. That’s how they are going to be always. Two different souls who met in the most unfortunate way. Best friends, that’s what Woong is trying to protect from the feelings he’s been harboring for the last few years of their lives.

 

 

But he’s here and Woong wants to forget everything he’s been trying to hide.

 

 

Because Park Woojin is hurt. Evidently hurt. Extremely hurt. He gulps his soju like he’s been drinking water instead. He watches as one bottle turns to two turns to three then five and then he cannot count with his fingers anymore. All he knows is Woojin is hurt and eventually what hurts Woojin also hurts him.

 

 

There’s nothing that Woong can do as his adam’s apple bobs up and down each time he drowns in soju. There’s nothing he can do as Woojin bubbles on and on about something. He’s not sure why the younger even is here in his apartment. Not that he’s not welcome.

 

 

“I think he’s been cheating on me.”

 

 

Those words are the first thing he utters after a long dreadful silence that almost makes Woong want to tear his hair apart.

 

 

Cheating? He’s never imagined that. Not from Woojin and Sihoon. Not from them who Woong thinks would end up marrying each other someday.

 

 

“What?” He asks in disbelief. “What the fuck?

 

Woojin giggles and points his finger at him, “Literally what the fuck, I know right?”

 

 

“How --- how ---”

 

 

Woojin swats Woong away when he attempts to take the bottle from him. “I fucking remember when you asked me that day if I changed my perfume? I should have known.” He trails off, eyes seeming lost. “I should have known that time but I was so blind.”

 

 

Giving up, Woong sits on the floor, hands clench on a fist. “Are you sure? Woojin, you can’t just jump into conclusions that he’s cheating on you.”

 

 

“It’s so fucking obvious.” Woojin yells a little bit louder that makes the older jump. “Every time I asked him to go on dates with me, he kept making excuses.”

 

 

“Maybe he’s busy.”

 

 

“With what? Fucking his own boss?” Woojin sneers at the thought and gulps the soju again.

 

 

But really, what the fuck, he wonders because this is Park Woojin they are talking about. The guy who carried him on his back literally one time his shoe soles failed him. The guy who would go back and forth for anyone. The guy who would bring stars and moon for the one he loves.

 

 

What right does Sihoon have to cheat on him? He’d let him go. He allowed himself to stop himself from feeling things for his best friend to respect Sihoon. To respect their relationship.

 

 

“Is he tired of me?” He questions, eyes brimming with tears and Woong digs his nails harder onto his palms to not wipe those tears away. “Does he not find me thrilling now that we’re on our fifth year? Am I not enough for him now?” Then he gulps more of his soju.

 

 

Woong cannot take it anymore because Woojin shouldn’t even be submitting to bringing himself down. For anyone. Not even for someone who cannot stay loyal to him.

 

 

“Shut up.” Woong growls, moving to take the bottle from Woojin. He zeroes his eyes on the bottle and both struggle to get it from each other. They don’t notice how close they are until their chests collide.

 

 

He’s infinitely aware of how little space they have in between. Woong can smell the alcohol in his nostrils but he gives no fuck. He hears the deafening silence and the heavy breathing of Woojin. He notices how the younger swipes his tongue on his lips with his eyes trained on Woong’s.

 

 

He knows this is wrong. This shouldn’t be it. They’re not that kind of people. But with Woojin, he can be. With Woojin, perhaps he really is.

 

 

The younger closes the distance between their lips and Woong sighs as he tries to back away. But Woojin taunts him again with another peck and boy does that make Woong to want more.

 

 

Bottle of soju is long forgotten and Woong only hears the crack of it as the younger sweeps them off of the floor and carries on his bed while giving him feathery kisses on his lips.

 

 

  
Woong knows once they wake up from this, they’re going to regret what’s about to happen.

 

 

“Woongie hyung,” He calls softly as he lands on top of the younger in his bed. “I want to make sure this is consensual. Not just me.”

 

 

Woong flutters his eyes at him, looking down on his chest. “We’re going to regret it tomorrow.”

 

 

Woojin fixes his hair and allows their eyes to meet. He puts his hands on his jaw and puts light kisses on his eyelids. “I think I’m going to regret not kissing you more. I think I’m going to regret not doing this tonight more.”

 

 

And Woong believes. He believes him as their lips meet again in the middle and without regrets, Woong allows himself to believe that Woojin maybe loves him back. That Woojin maybe feels what he feels for him.

 

 

He holds onto Woojin’s biceps like he’s going to lose tomorrow and Woojin holds onto him like he’s fragile ready to break anytime.

 

 

Woojin changes their positions and pins him down on the bed. His lips travel from his forehead to his nose to the right side of his lips to the left side down to his neck where the younger plays with his tongue. Woong giggles at it as the other continues to travel down to his clothed nipples to his bare navel.

 

 

  
Woong watches with anticipation as Woojin plays with his tongue. There is really something about his tongue that he cannot comprehend easily. He’s not only good with using his tongue for words but even this. Literally. There is something with how their clothed erections bump and they both sigh from the pleasure it gives them.

 

 

  
Woong’s toes curl and Woong knows that tomorrow is _que sera sera._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me more prompts heyyyy

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated!!! also, CONGRATSSSS TO AB6IX'S FIRST WIN!! YOU DID WELL ABNEWs!!
> 
>  
> 
> [curiouscat if you want me to write a prompt for 2woo only](https://curiouscat.me/whoojined) or my [twitter if you want to scream about 2woo with me](https://mobile.twitter.com/woongjined)


End file.
